New Arrival
by Cheta
Summary: Complete! Serena's been acting weird for several months now and no one but Darien knows why. New friends, a new enemy, and a new arrival to the world of good vs evil. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

New Arrival  
  
Note: This story spin off is my idea and all the characters belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I have to hurry before it's too late," Sailor Moon said as she ran down the deserted street. "Oh God, please don't let me be late."  
She skidded to a halt. There, before her were the bodies of her comrades. Kneeling beside one of them she saw the masked man known as Tuxedo Mask. He looked up at her and frowned. Sailor Mars was the only scout with the power to stand, while the rest sat there on the ground.  
The scouts looked up as Sailor Moon walked towards them. "Where were you?" screamed Sailor Mars as she hobbled towards their meatball headed leader.  
"I'm sorry, I was-," she began but was cut off.  
"No excuses, Serena!" yelled Sailor Mars. "If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask all of us would be dead by now. No thanks to you."  
"I'm really sorry, Raye, but I was-," Serena began to say once again but was cut off by Raye's yelling.  
"No, Serena," she said. "You're not sorry. You always run late, no matter what. Well this is the last straw. We've through with you."  
Serena's bottom lip began to tremble. As she looked at each scout she asked, "Do all of you feel that way?"  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury looked away from her tear filled eyes. While Venus said, "Yes. You're no leader. All you care about is yourself."  
"That's not true," said Serena. "I've always been there for you guys. Even if I run a little late."  
"Yeah but this time you've gone too far," yelled Mars. She walked over to Venus and helped her up.  
Jupiter picked up Mercury and followed the other two scouts as they disappeared into the darkness. The only person left was Tuxedo Mask, who didn't seem angry at all. Tears poured down Serena's cheeks as she stood there.  
"I guess you're mad at me too," she said to Tuxedo Mask.  
"No, Serena," he said taking her into his arms. "I know why you're late."  
"Oh, Darien," she said. "I knew you would understand."  
"Let's go home," he said to her.  
"Okay," she said and they were off to Darien's apartment.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up next to Darien with his shirt all twisted around her thin body. His sweet face brought a smile to hers, but it quickly disappeared when the memories of last night came back. She sat up, fixed her nightshirt, and hugged her knees. //I didn't mean to be late. Really I didn't. The enemy attacked me. Their plan was to separate us so that we could be easily destroyed. //  
Tears once again rolled down Serena's cheeks. She lay back down and let the tears fall. A gentle hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Darien had woke up when she laid back down. He kissed her shoulder and then her cheek.  
"They'll understand," he said wiping away her tears. "I'll have Luna call a scout meeting and I'll tell them what's going on."  
"No, Darien," Serena said quickly. "If they find out then they'll be even madder. Luna will be very disappointed in me."  
"We have to tell them. Or they'll continue hating you," Darien said sitting up. "But no matter what. You will always be their leader and the future queen."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"I don't know," she said.  
"How about eggs and sausage?" he said climbing out of bed, wearing a pair of pajama pants. "You need to eat some protein instead of cereal with tons of sugar."  
"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, Darien."  
"Hey, you're my future wife to be and plus, I will always love you," he said with a smile as he left the room to make breakfast. "Now get some sleep and I'll wake you when breakfast is ready."  
"Okay," she said rolling onto her side and falling back asleep.  
  
"Hey, Raye," said Mina, dressed in a floral pink skirt with a light pink shirt and a pair of sandals, as she and the other scouts arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple.  
"Are you okay?" asked Raye, dressed in her priestess uniform, as she finished sweeping the walkway.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Mina said with a smile. "Just a little sore from last night."  
"I'm glad," Raye said.  
"It was a good thing my mom was out of town last night for a convention," said Amy, dressed in a pair of jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black leather boots. "Mina was asleep before anyone else."  
"I was so worn out last night from all of my exercising and then from the battle," Mina said.  
"Well I'm sure Lita was awake long after I fell asleep," said Amy.  
Lita, dressed in a pair of jeans with a dark green tank top and a pair of tennis shoes, placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and smiled. "I couldn't fall asleep," she said. "Every noise that I heard made me jump."  
"When did you finally fall asleep?" asked Raye.  
"Around three this morning," Lita said.  
Everyone went silent. Finally Amy spoke. "Did we do the right thing?" she asked.  
The others winced as if hit in the face with cold water. "I don't know," said Mina as she hugged herself. "She looked pretty beat up last night as if she had been attacked."  
"She probably tripped on her way to help us," spat Raye with such anger that Amy took a step back into Lita. Lita placed a secure hand on Amy's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall backwards.  
"We should ask her what happened," said Lita. "It might not be what we think it is."  
"You three can go ask little miss late if you want to, but my mind is made up," said Raye.  
"Are we going to do the fire reading or what?" asked Mina, not wanting to continue the conversation of Serena's lateness.  
"Oh yeah," said Raye. "It's all ready. Let's go."  
The girls followed Raye into the temple and then into the fire room. They sat behind her as she concentrated on the fire. The room was silent except for the cracking of the fire.  
"Fire before me show us who our enemy is," commanded Raye.  
The fire flickered for a moment and then went black. A pair of glowing gold eyes appeared in the fire. There just below the eyes was a figure. It was Serena and she was wrapped in what looked like a bed sheet. Then suddenly, fire returned too normal.  
"What was that?" asked Mina.  
"I have no idea," said Raye. "No idea." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Darien," said Serena as she slipped on a pair of jeans. "My family has a country house that we could stay at."  
  
"Why did you just mention that?" asked Darien, dressed in a pair of black slacks with a black turtleneck on.  
  
"I don't know," she said slipping on a black long sleeved shirt. "It's just my favorite place to go when I want to relax, I guess."  
  
Darien smiled. "How about we stay out there for a little while?" he suggested.  
  
"Are you sure, Darien?" asked Serena. "I know that I'm just another responsibility for you."  
  
"Oh, meatball head," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You're not a responsibility for me. I love you and it's my duty to take care of you."  
  
"I'm glad," she said pulling back from him with a smile. "How should I do my hair?"  
  
"You'll think of something, Serena. You always do," he said. "I'm going to make a call, so I'll be in the living room."  
  
"Okay," Serena said as he closed the bedroom door. "I know how I'll do my hair."  
  
Serena removed the meatballs from her hair and shook her head. The long strands of silk blond hair unraveled and showed their true length. Her hair just barely touched the floor. A smile spread across Serena's face as she French braided her hair. At the end, she tied the braid with an elastic band. Her hair now reached the middle of her calves.  
  
"This is such a cute look," said Serena. "I don't know why I didn't do this sooner."  
  
Serena walked into the living room and found Darien still on the phone. She stood beside the window and looked outside. The streets were full of cars going places and the sidewalks were packed with people going in and out of stores. Darien hung up the phone and joined his future wife at the window.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Just looking at the world."  
  
"Well shall we get going?" he asked. "I really want to see this country house of your families."  
  
"You mean it, Darien," she said.  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
Serena's face brightened as they gathered some of their cloths and packed the trunk of Darien's car. They hoped in and Darien started up the car.  
  
"Do you have the keys?" he asked Serena.  
  
"No," she said. "But I do need a few things from the house."  
  
"Okay," he said as they drove down the road towards Serena's house.  
  
"I do hope Serena's okay," Amy said as she, Mina, and Lita walked down the street towards the Campbell house.  
  
"Maybe we should have listened to what she had to say last night before giving her the cold shoulder," said Mina.  
  
"We were all hurting and it was expected," said Lita.  
  
"Well here we are," Mina said as they walked up to the front door.  
  
Lita knocked on the door and they waited. On the other side of the door they heard a hurry of footsteps. The door opened and there stood Mrs. Campbell. She had a large smile on her face when she saw the three girls.  
  
"Oh hello girls," said Mrs. Campbell.  
  
"Hello," said Mina in a cheerful voice. "Is Serena home?"  
  
"No I'm sorry," she said. "She left about five minutes ago."  
  
"Left?" asked Lita.  
  
"Where to?" asked Mina.  
  
"She's gone to the country for a little while to relax. She deserves it too with all of the stress she's been under for the past several months," Mrs. Campbell said.  
  
"What kind of stress?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well there's all of the school work and the exams," Mrs. Campbell said. "Then there's the cold she's had on and off for a few months now."  
  
"What kind of cold?" asked Amy. She would know what was wrong with anyone just by the symptoms.  
  
"Hardly any appetite, paleness, trouble sleeping, and dizziness," said Mrs. Campbell.  
  
"Oh my," said Amy. "When will she return?"  
  
"She didn't say when she would be back," Mrs. Campbell explained. "But when she does I hope she's better."  
  
"Do you know how we can get a hold of her?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well here's the phone number," Mrs. Campbell said handing Amy a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Campbell," said Lita as they left.  
  
"I hope you girls have a nice day," she said closing the door as they walked towards the street.  
  
"Ah man," said Lita. "I wish we could have caught her before she left."  
  
"Hey, I wonder who's taking her up there?" questioned Mina.  
  
"Probably her father, I suppose," answered Amy as they walked down the road. "He's the only one who has a car that knows where the country house is."  
  
"Yeah but Serena also knows where the house is," said Lita. "So she could have anyone taking her up there."  
  
The girls continued to talk until they reached Crown Arcade. When they entered the arcade, Andrew approached them.  
  
"Hey guys," he said.  
  
"Oh hi, Andrew," said Mina.  
  
"Hi, Andrew," said Lita.  
  
"Have you guys seen Darien?" he asked. "I've been trying to call him for about half an hour."  
  
"We saw him last night," said Mina.  
  
"Did you try his cell phone?" suggested Amy.  
  
"No, good idea, Amy," Andrew said. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," she said.  
  
Ding. The door opened and in stepped Darien. "Hey, guys," he said.  
  
"Darien," said Andrew. "I was just about to call you."  
  
"Oh, why?" asked Darien.  
  
"Remember what you asked me to get for you?" said Andrew picking up two packages the size of your arm. "Well I got it."  
  
"Ah good," Darien said taking them. "These will be well needed."  
  
"I'm glad," said Andrew.  
  
"Hey, Andrew, I'm going out of town on some business," said Darien. "Do you think you can keep an eye on my place while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure," he said as Darien gave him a key.  
  
"Thanks," Darien said as he left. "See you ladies later."  
  
"So where's Serena today?" asked Andrew. "She's usually here."  
  
"She went out of town for a little while," said Mina.  
  
Amy and Lita looked at each other and then at Darien as he climbed into his car. There sitting in the passenger seat was a young woman with long blond hair in a braid. She was reading a book as Darien spoke to her.  
  
They hurried outside and walked up to the black car as it was pulling away. "Darn it," said Lita.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know," said Lita.  
  
"Hey you guys," squawked Mina. "Why did you guys leave me?"  
  
"There was a blond young lady in Darien's car," said Lita.  
  
"What?! Darien's cheating on Serena?" spat Mina. "How dare he!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"The girls were in the arcade," said Darien. "Amy and Lita followed me outside."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Serena. "I should have stayed at your place until you got the packages."  
  
"No it's okay," he said. "I doubt they recognized you anyway. They looked pretty confused when they noticed you."  
  
"That's good," she said. "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Okay," he said. "I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
"All right," she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was five o'clock by the time Darien and Serena arrived at the Campbell's country home. Darien climbed out of the car and unlocked the house. He looked around for a couple minutes before returning to the car for Serena. But as he picked her up from her seat, she woke up.  
  
"Are we there?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes," said Darien as he brought her into the house. "You know your way around this house better than I do."  
  
"The best room is on the third floor," she said as he set her down. "Come on I'll show you."  
  
Serena took Darien's hand and led him up the flight of stairs until they reached the finale flight that had a door at the top. They climbed the spiral staircase, opened the door, and flicked on the light switch.  
  
To their left was a desk set against a wall with three windows that over looked the front of the house. Straight-ahead was a Latté brown couch with an end table set against a wall with two windows that over looked the garage. To their right was a wall with two windows and in between was a queen-sized bed, covered with gray sheets and a black bed-spread and pillows, with two nightstands, one on each side. One held a lamp and the other held a telephone. There was also a large closet and a large bathroom. The walls of the room were a light gray color and the floors, just like the rest of the houses floor and wooden furniture, were wooden with a cherry finish.  
  
"Just like I remembered it," said Serena as she sat on the bed. "And just as soft too."  
  
"Who had this room?" inquired Darien as he joined her.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't remember," she answered. "I guess it was my parents room but they always went into the other rooms down stairs."  
  
"Well it is a lovely room," he said. "This can be our room while we're here."  
  
"Really, Darien?" said Serena turning to him.  
  
"Of course," he said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Why don't you just lye down and rest while I get the rest of our things from the car, okay?"  
  
"All right," she said lying down in the middle of the bed.  
  
Darien quietly exited the room as his beloved tried to sleep. He hurried down to the car and found a couple walking up the path towards the house. When they noticed Darien, they gave him large smiles.  
  
"Hello," Darien said as they met at the car.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ted Isaci and this is my wife Nancy," said the tall man. Ted was a tall man with some meat on his bones. He had neatly kept brown hair and his brown eyes glowed with pride. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks, a dark blue sweater, and a pair of black loafers.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to see a new face around here," said Nancy, an average height women with shoulder long blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She was much skinner than her husband was. She wore a knee long charcoal gray knit skirt with a pale pink blouse and a pair of charcoal gray high heals that increased her height by at least a few inches.  
  
"Well its certainly nice to see new faces and meet interesting people," said Darien.  
  
"Well stop being a stranger and tell us who you are," said Nancy.  
  
"Oh, my name's Darien," he said. "Darien Shields."  
  
"Are you here with anyone?" asked Ted, whose eyes traveled to the top floor window. "Ah, I see. So you're here with your girlfriend."  
  
Darien and Nancy looked at the top floor window and saw Serena standing there. She was pale and looked worried. Nancy waved to Serena, but she just walked away from the window.  
  
"Is she all right?" asked Nancy turning her attention back to Darien.  
  
"She's just tired," he said with a smile. "It was a long trip."  
  
"Well Faithry is a wonderful town," said Nancy. "It's a wonderful place to relax and raise a family."  
  
"Well that's good to know," said Darien.  
  
"We should let you get back to whatever you were doing," said Ted as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hope to see you around, Darien."  
  
"Same here," Darien said as he watched them walk down the road.  
  
Once they were gone, Darien began to unpack the car and carry in the suitcases and bags that filled the car. After everything was in the house, he dragged the suitcases up the three flights of stairs to his and Serena's room. When he entered the room he found his love sitting on the Latté brown couch. She was looking out the window at the forest beside the house. Her baby blue eyes were so sad that it made her look almost dead.  
  
Darien walked over and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked looking out the window. "Serena?"  
  
"I miss them," she said not looking at him. "Even Raye."  
  
"Do you want to go back?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. It's better this way."  
  
"Why don't you go to the store and buy us some food for dinner. It's going to get dark soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stood up and slipped on her white tennis shoes. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
"I'll get the power turned on and unpack everything."  
  
"Okay. Love you."  
  
"Have fun," he said as she disappeared down the steps.  
  
"I will," she called back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Are you guys sure?" asked Raye as she finished her drink. "Yes, Raye," said Mina. "Darien was with another woman, and he asked Andrew to watch his place while he was gone." "That snake!" spat Raye startling Elizabeth as she passed them. "Keep down you guys," she said. "So where's Serena?" "She's out of town," said Amy. "Aw, and she didn't tell me," said Elizabeth. "How mean." "Serena's been really stressed for the past several months," said Lita. "Something's going on." "Well I'm glad that Mrs. Campbell gave us the phone number," Amy said. "We can call and keep an eye on her." "Let's go call her right now," said Mina. "Yeah," said Raye. The girls climbed out of the booth, paid for their drinks, and went to Amy's house to call Serena.  
  
//What a beautiful day. I'm so glad that Darien and I came up here and got away from all of the stress. // Thought Serena as she walked down the sidewalk. //But I still miss them all. I should at least call Amy. She can tell the others that I'm okay and not to worry. // She passed for a moment and looked at the store before her. //I better not. Raye'll just get even madder at me and so will the others. Oh what am I going to do? // "Excuse me, miss," called a gentle voice. "Huh?" said Serena as she looked up. There before her was a young man with short wavy black hair and glassy green eyes. He was tall and handsome. A real looker and he was so muscular, also. "You look lost," he said with a warm smile. "Can I help you?" "I'm just lost in my thoughts I guess but you can't help me with that," she said. "What kind of thoughts?" he asked. "I just miss all of my friends. That's all," she said walking into the store. "Mind if I keep you company then?" he asked. "Sure," she said. "My name's Jay," he said as they entered the store. "What's yours?" "I'm Serena," she said. "So you're the new girl out here," exclaimed Jay. "I saw you drive through earlier." "Oh," she said. "I hate stores." "What do you need?" he asked. "Something for dinner," she said. "Darien should have come with me." "Oh so you're here with someone," Jay said. "So are you two dating or are you." "Oh we're engaged," Serena said holding her hand to her heart. There on her left ring finger was a ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center. "We've been through so much," she said. "It's amazing that we're still together at all and not dead." "What do you mean dead?" inquired Jay as Serena picked up a frozen pizza and looked at it. "Never mind," she said. "I didn't mean to say that last part out loud." "Is he abusive to you? Or is he even meaner than that?" Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Darien's a prince to me," she said with a smile. "He would never harm me in any way." Jay just stood there and couldn't believe that he had asked Serena if she was being abused by her fiancé. He felt like such a jerk. Serena chose a few pizzas that she and Darien would both like and turned to Jay. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry about what I said. I should never have assumed that you were being abused," he exclaimed. "Here let me help you." "Oh it's okay," she said allowing him to take the pizzas. "My friends believe he's with another woman." "Why?" "My hair is usually up in two buns with the rest hanging freely, but today I did my hair like this." "Oh I see. So what else do you need?" "I don't know." "Serena," came a gentle voice. "There you are." Serena and Jay turned around and saw Darien walking towards them with a cart. He was now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of tennis shoes. "Darien," said Serena giving him a hug. "Did you finish everything already?" "Yes," Darien said. "I didn't know if you wanted me to put your things away or not so I just set the suitcase on the bed." "Okay, thank you," she said. "Oh, Darien, this is Jay. We just ran into each other a couple minutes ago." "Hello," said Jay. "Hi, thanks for looking after Serena," said Darien holding out his hand. "She's very important to me." Jay shook Darien's hand and said, "It was no problem. I was just helping her find something for dinner actually." "Oh I see you've chosen pizza," Darien said with a smile as he took the pizzas from Jay and putting them in the cart. "Maybe we'll get some ice cream also." "Okay," Serena said. "Can we get some soda?" "I guess, but not a lot," he said. "We've got to go. Hope to see you around, Jay." "Bye, Jay," said Serena as she and Darien walked down the aisle. "Bye," said Jay as he went the other way. "So what kind of soda do you want?" asked Darien. "Only two." "Um.cola and sprite," she said. "Okay and how about some chocolate ice cream," he suggested. "Yeah," she said. They continued shopping for another half an hour until they had all of the basic necessities for living. When they arrived back at the house, Darien put away the groceries and turned on the oven for the pizzas. Serena went upstairs and put her belongings away. She sat on the bed and brushed out her hair and then tied it back in a high ponytail. Her attention was pulled to the window that looked over the back yard. //Why did I leave you all? Why did I leave my only friends? // Serena put her hands on her stomach. //I'm sorry, guys. But I had to. // Ring. The phone rang a couple more times before Serena looked at the call ID. It was Amy. Why was she calling the country house? How did she even get the number? "Well I better pick it up," she said answering the phone. "Hello." "May I please speak to Serena," said Amy politely. "This is her," said Serena as she sat on the couch with the cordless. "Hi, Serena, it's Amy," she said. "How are you?" "I'm fine, Amy," Serena said looking out the window. "How did you get this number?" "You mother gave it to us," answered Amy. "Why didn't you tell us you were going out of town?" "I don't know," lied Serena. "So who all's there?" "Everyone, even Luna and Artemis are here," she said. "Even Raye's there," said Serena. "Yes and we're all worried about you," she said. "Mina wants to talk to you." "Okay," said Serena as Amy handed the phone over. "Hey, Serena," said Mina sweetly. "How are you?" "Yeah I'm fine," she said. "Is Raye mad at me still?" "A little, but all of us are," stated Mina. "You just left us without a single word." "Look guys I'm sorry, but you would have told me to stay," she pointed out. "Plus you guys gave me the cold shoulder last night, except Darien." "Serena, we've got some bad news about Darien," said Mina. "Amy and Lita saw him with another woman earlier today after you left. Plus they were going out of town." "I know," lied Serena. "That's also why I left to come up here for a while. He told me that he was taking her home and leaving her for good." Darien came into the room looked at Serena with confusion. He brought her a soda while he checked up on her. She saw him and smiled. "Lita want's to say something to you, Serena," said Mina as she passed the phone. "Hey, Serena," said Lita. "Look we're really sorry for giving you the cold shoulder last night. Do you forgive us?" "Of course I do," she said. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Hey look, Raye want's to say something," said Lita. "So I hope you come home soon." "Okay, I'll try," Serena said. "Hey, Serena," said Raye nicely. "I'm really sorry for what I said last night. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. We should have let you explain yourself, before jumping to conclusions." "It's okay, Raye," said Serena. "Hey listen. I've got to go. I'm really tired and plus I need to eat something before I pass out. So I'll talk to you guys later." "Okay," said Raye. "Bye." Serena hung up the phone and began to sob. Darien set down the soda and took his future wife into his arms. "It's all right," he said cradling her in his arms. "Come lye down and relax." Darien led Serena to the bed and laid her down. He picked up a notebook that was on his side of the bed and opened it. With a pen he began to write in the book. "What's that for?" asked Serena. "It's so that I can keep track of your health. We don't want you getting sick on us now, do we?" he teased taking her pulse. "No," she laughed. "I like it when you take care of me, Darien." Darien smiled as he stood up. He handed Serena her soda and looked out he window. "You do know that they will try and get the address of this house from your family," he said. "I know," she said drinking her soda. "I've told mother to give it to them and call when she did." "But we won't be prepared for them to visit," he stated. "I'm going to get dinner started." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Serena lay there and sipped her soda as Darien disappeared down stairs. She signed and closed her eyes.  
//All that I want is for everyone to be happy. But I can never do that. This will be a new beginning for me. No more getting yelled at by Raye or by Ms. H. //  
The sound of a car pulling up to the house brought Serena back to reality. She climbed off the bed and looked outside. There was a silver convertible sitting in the driveway beside Darien's. Four people climbed out of the car: three young ladies and a small child.  
"Who is that?" whispered Serena.  
The little child stopped and looked at Serena. Her amethyst eyes gleamed with happiness. The child was Hotaru. But why were Hotaru and the outer scouts there? She hurried out of the room and down the stairs, as carefully as possible. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, Darien had invited them in and they were standing around in the entrance hall. Serena stopped on the last step and smiled at everyone as she caught her breath.  
"Serena," said Darien harshly. "You should not have ran all the way down here like that."  
"I'm sorry, Darien, but I had to come and see everyone," said Serena looking at the ground.  
"Just don't do it again," he said. "I ran into everyone before we left the city. Amara knew something was up and made me tell her."  
"You were trying to avoid my eyes and disappear," Amara said. She was as tall as ever. Towering over everyone except for Darien. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black high heals.  
Michelle was wearing a pale sea green blouse with a brown suede skirt that just brushed the top of her knees with a pair of black knee high boots. Trista was wearing a pair of patchwork jeans, a t-shirt with the symbols of all the planets on it under a black sweater, and a pair of tennis shoes. Hotaru was wearing a small purple dress that barely brushed her knees and a pair of black boots that stopped right below her knees.  
"You've grown so much, Hotaru," said Serena as she descended the last step. "How is everyone?"  
"We're all fine, Serena," said Michelle. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," Serena said with a sly smile.  
"How's Darien been treating you?" asked Amara.  
"Oh he's been very strict with me," teased Serena. "Making me stay in bed and eat only healthy food."  
"Hey," said Darien. "We're eating pizza tonight so you can't say that you're not eating what you want."  
The girls and Darien all laughed except Hotaru, who stood back from the group and watched. Michelle was the first to notice that Hotaru wasn't joining in on the fun. She looked at the young child with a questioning look.  
Hotaru closed her eyes and gave a small smile. "How much longer?" she asked Serena.  
"Um.three more weeks," said Serena. "I think."  
Hotaru walked up to Serena and placed her hand on her stomach. A small smile crept across the small child's face. She looked up at Serena and said, "Everything will be fine. This is how everything is suppose to be."  
Serena quickly pushed back her confusion and put on a smile. She trusted Hotaru and the other outer scouts. They all were far wiser than she could ever be. Even if she was to be the future queen.  
Suddenly, a wave of hunger swept over Serena. "I need food," she said with a laugh. "Is the pizza ready yet?"  
"No, but the oven is by now," said Darien heading towards the kitchen. "Why don't you ladies go with Serena up stairs and I'll be up there in a while with the pizza."  
"Of course," said Michelle. "Lead the way, Serena."  
Serena smiled and said, "I'll give you guys a tour of the house. Even though there's nothing that amazing about it."  
"Just lead the way meatball head," said Amara.  
"Okay," said Serena as they made their way up the stairs. "Well this is the second floor. It's a beautiful light blue color while the first floor was a light green. There are four bedrooms, each has their own bathroom."  
They climbed the spiral staircase and entered the third floor. "This is Darien and my room," she said. "It's got a wonderful view of the country side."  
"I like this gray color," said Hotaru as she sat on the bed. "It's really calming."  
"Thanks," said Serena as she sat down on the couch. "I like this room the best."  
Michelle sat beside Serena and looked about the room. "So you guys just moved in here today," she said with a warm smile. "Do the girls know?"  
Serena looked out the window and sighed. "Yes," she said quietly. "But they don't know Darien's here so if you run into them don't say anything about him being here."  
"We won't say anything unless you want us too," said Trista leaning against the wall beside Serena. "But why would you keep Darien a secret from the girls?"  
"She has to," said Amara keeping her back to them as she looked out over the driveway. "They wouldn't understand if they knew about her condition and about her staying out here with only Darien."  
No one uttered a word. Serena jumped when the phone began to ring. Hotaru quickly picked it up and handed it to Serena. It was her mother.  
"Hello," said Serena.  
"Hi, darling it's mom," said Mrs. Campbell. "I just wanted to let you know that your friends are on their way. They just left here."  
"Thanks mom," said Serena. "Did you tell them anything else?"  
"No," her mother said. "But they seemed very worried about you."  
"Well I better get off the phone, dinner's almost ready," Serena said.  
"What are you having?"  
"Pizza and salad."  
"Are you eating alone?"  
"No, some of my other friends dropped by and are joining me."  
"Well that's good to hear. I better go. Sammy's whining about me being on the phone. I'll talk to you later. Love you, Serena."  
"Love you too, mom."  
Serena hung up the phone and turned to Hotaru. "Will you run down stairs and tell Darien that the girls are on their way over here, Hotaru?" she asked. Before Hotaru could say anything, Amara said, "I'll go. I want to talk to him anyway."  
"Tell him to hide his car in the garage," said Michelle. "The girls might get suspicious about his car being here."  
Amara nodded and left the room quickly and quietly. Hotaru returned the phone to its cradle and sat on the floor in front of the three older girls. She seemed so in tuned with each person and the world. She was no longer the child that ran around like a little monster, but now was a mature young lady.  
"Did Rini go home?" asked Hotaru, directing it towards no particular person.  
"Yeah, a couple days ago," said Serena. "She wanted to be with her family for a little while."  
"I'm going down stairs for a second," said Hotaru as she stood up. "I have something I want to ask Amara."  
"Have fun," said Trista.  
Serena waited a few moments after Hotaru left before asking, "Trista, will this change the future?"  
Trista closed her eyes and thought a moment before answering. She knew everything, for she was the scout of time. "I do not know, all is cloudy right now," she said. "But I will find out, my queen."  
"Thank you, Trista," said Serena. "I hope the girls aren't mad when they get here."  
"I wonder who's bringing them," wondered Michelle.  
"I don't know," said Serena as she removed the braids from her hair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
An hour after Mrs. Campbell called Serena, the girls were almost to the summerhouse.  
"Hey thanks, Andrew," said Mina as they drove down the road.  
"Hey no problem," he said as they turned the corner.  
"Should we have called before heading out here?" questioned Lita as she rubbed Amy's shoulders.  
"You want to call right now," suggested Andrew. "You can use my cell phone." "Thanks," said Mina as she dialed the number.  
"Hello," said a feminine voice.  
"Hi," said Mina, confused. "Is Serena home?"  
"One second please," said the person. "It's for you."  
"Hello," said Serena.  
"Hey, Serena," said Mina. "It's Mina."  
"Oh hey, Mina," she said. "What do ya need?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that we're heading over to your place," she said. "Why?" asked Serena.  
"Because we want to see how you're doing," said Mina looking at the others in the car. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine," said Serena.  
"Hey, who was that who picked up the phone," asked Mina.  
"Oh that was no one," Serena said. "Just one of my neighbors."  
"Turn here," said Mina.  
"Okay," said Andrew.  
"Is that Andrew?" asked Serena.  
"Yeah," Mina said. "Hey I've got to go. Talk to ya in a little bit."  
"Okay," said Serena hanging up the phone.  
"It's that house right there," said Mina pointing to the light blue three story house with the convertible in the driveway as they parked at the curb.  
The girls all piled out closely followed by Andrew. They quickly walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. There was silence as they stood there waiting for someone to greet them. After knocking twice, someone opened the door. The door slowly pulled back to reveal Hotaru standing with a sweatshirt hanging from her elbows.  
"Hotaru?" said the girls in confusion.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Raye.  
"Who is it, Hotaru?" asked Amara as she appeared from the kitchen. "Oh hello. Please come in. Hotaru, go up stairs and get everyone."  
"Yes, Amara," Hotaru said politely, hurried up the stairs and out of sight.  
"Please come in," said Amara. "Serena will be down shortly."  
Amara showed them to the living room and offered them something to drink. "No thank you," said Raye.  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Mina as they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Ah, here she is," announced Amara as Serena, Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru appeared at the bottom of the steps.  
"Hi guys," said Serena as they entered the living room. "You guy aren't still mad about last night are you?"  
"Of course not," said Mina with a big smile on her face. "I like your hair being down."  
"Thanks," said Serena with a smile.  
The other girls agreed with Mina and stood up. Everyone gave Serena a hug except Andrew.  
"Hi, Andrew," said Serena. "How's Crown?"  
"Everything's going good," said Andrew.  
There was a knock at the front door that caught everyone's attention. "I've got it," said Amara as she hurried to the door. "Hello."  
"Hello, is Serena here," said a masculine voice.  
"In the living room," Amara said closing the door.  
Amara entered the living room with Darien right behind her. "Hey there," he said. "Darien," said Serena quickly moving over to him.  
"These are for you," said Darien handing her a bouquet of red roses. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," she said taking the flowers. "How nice."  
"Hey, Serena," said Mina.  
"What?" asked Serena.  
"Remember what we told you earlier today," said Mina.  
"Oh we all ready dealt with that," laughed Serena. "It wasn't what you thought it was either."  
"I was taking a friend to the train station in the next town before heading to a college retreat," said Darien. "You guys gave Serena a real fright."  
"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't mean to jump to conclusions," said Amy blushing. "It's okay," said Serena.  
Once again there was a knock at the front door. Without saying anything, Amara automatically went to the front door and opened it. She returned with six people following her: Three ladies and three gentlemen.  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Isaci and their son Jay," announced Amara. "And this is Mr. and Mrs. Asiny and their daughter Tori."  
"Hello," said Nancy. "Are we interrupting something?"  
"No," said Darien.  
"Well then allow us to introduce ourselves then," said Nancy. "I'm Nancy Isaci and this is my husband, Ted, and our son, Jay."  
"I'm Zoe Asiny," said a short brunette with jet black eyes, dressed in a pair of jeans, a pink blouse, and a pair of tan sandals. "This is my husband, Al, and our daughter, Tori."  
Al was a heavy guy with a mustache and a head of nicely kept brown hair. He was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a white golf shirt, and a pair of black loafers. Tori was a thin, average height, beautiful young lady with waist long brown hair that had streaks of blond running through it. She was dressed in a black knee short skirt with a green camouflage tank top and knee high black boots.  
"Well now that you're aquatinted with us," said Zoe. "We brought you a couple welcome baskets."  
Nancy held up a basket filled with pastas and sauces, and Ted held up a basket filled with soaps, shampoos, and lotions. While Zoe held up a basket filled with fruit and breads, and Al held up a basket filled with stationary and pens.  
"Wow, thanks," said Serena. "How nice of you all."  
"Your welcome," said Nancy. "Jay says that he met you two in the store today."  
"Oh yeah," said Serena. "I was shopping for dinner and Darien joined me after I ran into Jay."  
"He also says that he asked you a question and felt like a jerk after asking it," Nancy said. "I believe the question was are you being abused by your fiancé."  
The room went silent. "Excuse me, but Darien would never harm Serena," spat Raye after a moment. "He loves her to much to even think of hurting his future wife."  
"Well that's the question he told me that he asked," Nancy retorted. "Then he continued by saying that this lovely lady had set him straight about it and that he felt really bad for even asking the question without ever knowing her fiancé."  
"Well he should," said Raye weakly, embarrassed by her sudden outburst.  
"Good go, Raye," said Mina.  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Darien. "I'm Darien Shields and this is my fiancé, Serena."  
"My name's Mina."  
"I'm Raye."  
"My name's Amy.  
"I'm Lita."  
"I'm Amara and this is my cousin, Michelle."  
"Hello," said Michelle.  
"My name's Trista and this is Hotaru."  
"My name's Andrew."  
"Well it's nice to meet you all," said Zoe with a smile.  
"We better be going," said Nancy. "It's late and we don't want to keep you guys."  
"It was nice meeting," said Darien. "Hope to see you around."  
"Bye," said the Isaci's and the Asiny's.  
The group stood there in silence as if waiting for something to happen. "That was interesting," said Mina.  
"They seemed nice," said Michelle. "But they certainly do give me a bad feeling except for the young lady."  
"What do you mean, Michelle?" asked Amy.  
"I get this feeling like I know that young lady from somewhere," she said. "I'll think about it later. We all should be going home. It's getting late."  
Andrew looked at his watch and said, "Elizabeth's going to kill me."  
"Oh no," said Mina. "I promised Artemis that I would give him a bath tonight."  
"I've got to study," said Amy.  
"You promised no studying tonight, Amy," said Lita. "Since you're spending the night at my place while your mom's still out of town."  
"When's your mom suppose to be back," inquired Serena.  
"Next Friday," answered Amy.  
"Come on you guys," squawked Mina running outside.  
"We better get out there before she starts walking home," said Raye.  
"See you guys later," said Lita.  
"Nice seeing you again, Serena," said Andrew as he closed the door.  
"We'll be on our way too," said Trista slipping on her coat.  
"Try and come by some time again," said Serena. "It was nice having you guys here."  
"We'll see," said Michelle. "Have a good night, Serena."  
"I will," said Serena. "I've got Darien here with me."  
"Good night, Serenity," Hotaru said as she followed Trista and Michelle out to the car.  
"It was nice seeing you again, meatball head," said Amara.  
"Bye," Serena said as Amara and them climbed into the car.  
"Bye," they said as Amara backed up and started down the road.  
Darien closed the door and followed Serena to the stairs. She turned around and looked at him. She had something on her mind.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Darien. "You better not think to hard or else you'll hurt yourself."  
"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you," Serena said. "If I hadn't met you I probably would be with someone like.Melvin."  
Serena turned around and fell towards Darien. "I've got you all to myself now. You're pretty lucky," teased Darien. "If things had gone differently I would be with Raye right now."  
Serena stood up and looked at Darien with fire in her eyes. "You would be with Raye?" she said. "How mean."  
She bolted up the stairs with Darien right behind her. Once in the bedroom, she closed the door and locked it. Darien pleaded with her to let him in but she wouldn't. Finally, she unlocked the door only because she though he went down stairs. But when she opened the door, there stood Darien with a smile on his face.  
"Are you truly mad at me for saying that?" he asked her.  
She laughed. "No. I just wanted to be a butt," she teased.  
Darien picked her up and plopped onto the bed. "I love you, Serena," he said. "I love you too, Darien," she said.  
Soon the two future rulers were sound asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Over the next two weeks, Serena was visited by only by the outer scouts. She decided to keep to herself until she thought that it was a good time to return to the city. Whenever the scouts were in trouble Darien, the outer scouts, and she would transport to the battle and helped the inner scouts defeat the enemy. But once the enemy was destroyed, they would all disappear. Serena had Michelle talk to the scouts for her, because she became terribly tired after returning home after the battles.  
One day after a battle, the inner scouts decided to go see Serena. When they arrived they found Hotaru at the summerhouse.  
"Hi, Hotaru," said Amy.  
"Is Serena home?" asked Raye.  
"She's upstairs sleeping," said Hotaru. "The battles are taking a lot of her energy these days."  
"Is she okay?" asked Mina.  
"Michelle's making sure Darien gets her to eat healthy thing even though she doesn't want to," said Hotaru.  
Ring. The phone beside the door rang and rang. "Excuse me for a moment," said Hotaru as she answered the phone. "Hello."  
"Hi, Hotaru," said Trista. "I'm just checking in. Is everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine, Trista," Hotaru said.  
"Has anyone come by today?" questioned Trista. "Like the inner scouts?"  
"Yes, right now," Hotaru answered when she noticed the convertible pull up in the driveway. "Amara's here now."  
"Good, make sure the girls don't disturb Serena," Trista said. "Have fun and make sure you eat something today."  
"I will," Hotaru said. "Good bye."  
Hotaru hung up the phone and returned her attention back to the inner scouts. "What did Trista need?" asked Amy.  
"She wanted to know if everything was okay," Hotaru said as Amara came up the path to the house.  
"Good afternoon," said Amara. "Didn't expect you four to be here."  
"We were getting worried about Serena," said Lita.  
"She's not feeling good," Amara said turning to Hotaru. "Go upstairs and check on Serena, please."  
"Yes, ma'am," Hotaru said going upstairs.  
"She's so well behaved," said Mina.  
"Well look who raised her," said Amy.  
"You would be saying something different if you saw what we put up with while she was growing up," said Amara in a low voice, inviting them in. "She was a little monster."  
"That's how all little children are," said Lita. "Even you must have been a handful for your parents growing up, Amara."  
"I don't remember much about my childhood," confessed Amara. "I remember meeting Michelle and finding my destiny. So I don't have time to look back."  
"How sad," said Raye. "I can't even begin to think what it would be like not remembering my childhood."  
"Me either," said Amy.  
"I would be so different if I didn't remember my childhood," stated Mina. "But I do know that I started fighting the evil long before the rest of you found you powers."  
"I can relate with Amara," confessed Lita.  
"What?" exclaimed Raye and Mina.  
"But it wasn't that long ago, Lita," said Raye. "How can you not remember your childhood."  
"My parents died when I was young," Lita stated. "I lived with my grandparents for almost a year before moving out and living on my own. It hurt my grandmother to see me grow up so fast but I had too. The choice was mine to grow up fast, but I don't regret it. I'm actually glad that I made the choice."  
"How sad," said Amy.  
"No one should have to grow up faster than they have too," said Mina. "We all need those memories to keep us going."  
Hotaru rejoined the group and reported to Amara. She then went into the kitchen and began making some tea and sandwiches. The girls agreed to stay for lunch incase Serena woke before they decided to leave.  
"How's everything going in the city?" asked Amara.  
"Everything fine," said Mina. "But its pretty boring without Serena."  
Crash. A loud crashing noise came from the kitchen and then all was silent. The girls looked at each other as Amara stood and went to the door. Lita decided to follow and soon all the girls were behind Amara. When they entered the kitchen, Hotaru was pointing a knife at a young girl who looked almost exactly like Trista except she looked younger, didn't have the bun and her hair was blond, plus was dressed in a sailor scout uniform of black with gold bows.  
Amara looked at her with narrowed eyes and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The scout knelt before the girls and answered, "I am Sailor Cronus. The guardian of time."  
"Wait you can't be the guardian of time," blurted Raye.  
"Yeah," said Lita. "Trista is the guardian of time."  
"She's Sailor Pluto," said Amy.  
Sailor Cronus stood. "When Sailor Pluto was reborn here on Earth, I was allowed to guard the gates of time once again until." she said and then cut off.  
"Until what?" asked Amara. "Until you die."  
"Yes," said Cronus. "Which I pray won't be anytime soon. But Sailor Pluto still has her powers of time control."  
"I have another question for you, Sailor Cronus," said Amara as Hotaru lowered the knife. "Why are you here?"  
"I have come at the request of Sailor Pluto with valuable information," stated Cronus.  
"And I thank you for coming so soon," said Trista entering the kitchen.  
"Trista," said Hotaru.  
"I wish to speak to Sailor Cronus alone," ordered Trista. "I need to speak with you too, Amara."  
Amara nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am," said Hotaru as she grabbed the tray with the food and tea on it.  
The girls followed Hotaru into the living room where they sat around the table and ate their sandwiches. After about ten minutes, Amara and Trista emerged from the kitchen. Sailor Cronus had returned to her post at the Gates of Time.  
Hotaru looked up and then returned to her cup of tea. The others kept their eyes on Trista as she ascended the stairs to the second floor. Amara joined the girls as they sat there in wonder. They decided not to ask incase it was a personal matter.  
"That was a delightful lunch, Hotaru," said Amara. "Michelle would be very proud of you."  
"Thank you, Amara," Hotaru said with a small smile.  
"We should be going," said Amy. "We don't want to wake Serena if she's not feeling good."  
"I agree with Amy," said Lita. "Thank you for the tea and sandwiches, Hotaru."  
"Your welcome," she said piling the cups onto the tray.  
"Tell Serena we say hello," said Raye.  
"Of course," said Amara as she followed the girls outside. "Have a nice trip."  
"Good bye," said the girls as they climbed into the car and drove down the road.  
Amara closed the door and headed up stairs with Hotaru behind her. When they entered Serena's room they found her awake and sitting up on the bed with Trista beside her. There were beads of sweet running down Serena's face.  
"It's time," said Trista.  
"Hotaru, call Darien and tell him," ordered Amara. "Then call Michelle."  
"Of course," said Hotaru as dug out the cell phone from her pocket.  
Amara lifted Serena off the bed and, with Trista ahead of them and Hotaru behind them, made their way out to the car. Trista climbed into the front seat of the car with Hotaru while Amara sat in the back with Serena. Hotaru called Darien and then Michelle and told them what was going on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I'm on my way, Hotaru," said Darien. "And I'll swing by and pick up Michelle."  
Darien through on his coat and jumped into his car after telling his boss that he had to leave for a family emergency. He quickly drove over to the model agency to get Michelle.  
He walked up to the receptionist and asked where he could find Michelle. She directed Darien to the third floor in photo room number 35. Darien thanked the young woman and headed to the elevator. When the elevator stopped, Darien quickened his pace and quickly found room 35. He knocked on the door and then entered.  
Michelle was talking to young man and his assistance when she noticed him. She hurried over to Darien and saw worry fill his eyes.  
"What is it, Darien?" she asked in a low voice.  
"It's Serena," he said.  
"Let's go," she said grabbing her bag. "I have to go, Jordan."  
"What? Why?" Jordan asked.  
"My step sister is having her baby," she said.  
"I want to know what the baby is and the name," Jordan said happily.  
"Okay," she said.  
Michelle and Darien jumped into the car and headed down the street to the hospital. Once they arrived, they parked and ran inside. They quickly found Hotaru and asked her where Amara and Trista were.  
"Where are they?" asked Michelle.  
"In the delivery room," said Hotaru. "There's Trista."  
"Darien, there you are," said Trista. "You can go in. They're waiting for you."  
"Okay, lead the way," said Darien as he removed his coat and handed it to Michelle.  
Trista led the way and soon returned. She was tired and yet so full of energy. Hotaru soon fell asleep beside Michelle and laid her head on Michelle's lap. After a half-hour, Amara emerged from the delivery room. She announced that Serena was doing fine and so was the baby.  
"I wonder if it'll be a girl," said Trista.  
"I wonder if it's a boy," said Amara.  
"You hope it's a boy cause then you and Darien can teach him how to race and all of those boy things," laughed Michelle.  
"Don't you two start," said Hotaru as she woke.  
"Did we wake you?" asked Michelle.  
"No," Hotaru said sitting up. "It was just time to wake up."  
Amara smiled and brushed a few loose strands out of Hotaru's face. Just then, Darien emerged from the delivery room with a bundle in his arms. It was the baby. Everyone jumped to their feet and stood still as Darien drew closer.  
"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Kacy Emilie Shields," said Darien lowering the infant to Hotaru's level.  
"She's so adorable," said Michelle. "She's got your eyes and Serena's hair."  
"How did you guys come up with her name?" asked Trista.  
"Kacy was a name that just stuck with me since we found out Serena was pregnant and Emilie was the name of Serena's aunt who passed away six months ago," explained Darien. "You all can go and see Serena. She should be in her room by now. I'll show you."  
The girls followed Darien as he led them to Serena's room. When they entered the room, Serena was sleeping. A nurse had followed them into the room and relieved Darien of the baby. They sat there silently and waited for the sleeping princess to wake up. After an hour, Serena finally woke from the medication. She smiled as she looked at the loving faces that surrounded her.  
"Hey, guys," she said. "How's the baby?"  
"She's doing great," said Darien.  
"What did we name her again?" asked Serena.  
"You named her Kacy Emilie Shields," said Michelle. "And she's got your beautiful blond hair and Darien's gorgeous dark blue eyes."  
"I'm glad," said Serena. "When can I go home, Darien. I don't like hospitals and all of their machines."  
"I'll go and find out," said Darien as he stood up.  
But he didn't have to go far to find his fiancée's doctor. Before he even took a step, the door to the room opened and entered Serena's doctor. He was a tall, thin man with wavy golden blond hair and pale green eyes. He was wearing a long white lab coat on top of a long white button up shirt, a dark blue tie, dark brown slacks, and black loafers. His smile brightened up the room and gave hope.  
"How is everyone doing?" asked the doctor.  
"We're doing okay," said Darien as he took his place beside Serena.  
"Allow me to introduce myself," said the doctor. "My name's Doctor Jeffry Hollany."  
"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Hollany," said Darien. "I'm Darien and you know my beautiful fiancée, Serena, and our friends Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru."  
"It's nice to meet you all," said Dr. Hollany with a warm smile. "I just checked in on your daughter Kacy. She's doing wonderfully."  
"Serena was wondering when her and Kacy would be able to leave the hospital," said Amara, who was standing beside Michelle and in front of the window.  
"I don't see why you can't go home tonight," said Dr. Hollany. "You both are in perfect health and there's no danger in letting you go home."  
"What time?" asked Michelle.  
"I'd say within the next hour or two," said Dr. Hollany, turning his attention to Hotaru who has been sitting behind Michelle and almost hidden by Trista. "You look familiar. Have we met before, miss?"  
Trista stepped to the side to allow Hotaru to see the doctor better. "I don't believe so," she said.  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Hotaru Tomoe," she said.  
"You're Dr. Tomoe's daughter," he said. "Your father and I went to medical school together."  
"My father never talked about his past," stated Hotaru.  
Michelle took Hotaru's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry to tell you, sir, but Dr. Tomoe is no longer with us," said Trista. "He passed away several years ago."  
"I'm sorry," said Dr. Hollany. "I will leave you all so that you may get ready to leave."  
Dr. Hollany quickly left the room. Serena sat up and slowly removed the I.V. She cringed at the pain, but held back the tears. Amara handed Serena her clothing and asked Darien to take a walk to the nursery with her as Serena got dressed. Trista untied the gown that covered Serena's bare body and folded it neatly. Serena stood as she slipped on her undergarments and pants. She nearly fell as she slipped on her shirt and was caught by Michelle who was unfolding her socks.  
"Thanks, Michelle," said Serena as she sat on the bed. "Did anyone call my parents or the scouts?"  
"No," said Trista.  
"Good," said Serena. "Hey, Michelle, will you call my family and tell them to meet us at the summer house. Tell mom that I have a surprise for her."  
"Okay," said Michelle as she took the cell phone and went outside.  
A few minutes' later, Darien and Amara returned with Kacy in hand. Serena was fully dressed and ready to go when they returned. The doctor signed the release papers and the group was off. Serena, Darien, and Kacy all climbed into Darien's car. After Serena strapped herself in she took Kacy from Darien and they were on their way home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
When they arrived at the house, they found Serena's family waiting there for them. Apparently, they had just arrived at the house. They parked the car in the driveway and climbed out. Serena held Kacy close to her as she and Darien made their way towards the front door.  
"Serena, one of your friends called us and said that you had a surprise for us," said Mrs. Campbell. "What's that in your arms?"  
"Let's get inside first," said Serena as Darien unlocked the door.  
Everyone piled into the house and sat down in the living room. Serena sat in the large wing back chair with Darien beside her. The girls all sat on the couch while Serena's family sat on the love seat.  
"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you all for so long, but I didn't want you to get mad at me," said Serena as she pulled back the pink blanket that hid her daughter's face from view. "This is Kacy Emilie Shields."  
"You were pregnant," gasped Mrs. Campbell. "When did this happen?"  
"Back in October," said Serena sadly.  
"You got our daughter pregnant," snapped Mr. Campbell at Darien. "How dare you! Serena, you're coming home right now."  
"I'm afraid she's not," said Amara calmly.  
Mrs. Campbell looked at Amara with a confused look. Mr. Campbell was not pleased with Amara contradicting him at all. Sammy, of course, was still trying to get over the fact that he was now an uncle.  
"Excuse me, but you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do," hissed Mr. Campbell.  
"Look, Mr. Campbell," said Michelle. "Amara isn't telling you what you can or cannot do, she's just saying that Serena cannot go back."  
"Oh and why not," asked Mr. Campbell sitting back. "Why can't my own daughter come back home with us."  
"Because she's under our protection," said Amara coldly, locking her eyes on the Campbell's. "You and your wife will take Sammy home. None of you will say a word about Serena being pregnant, or even having the baby, to anyone. Or else you will have to deal with me."  
The room fell silent. Mr. Campbell and Sammy's eyes were wide. Mrs. Campbell nodded and agreed with Amara. She smiled at her daughter, future son-in-law, and first grandchild. They make a beautiful family, she thought.  
"Hun," said Mr. Campbell said looking at his wife. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Mrs. Campbell said turning her attention back to her daughter. "Do you guys have a room picked out yet for her?"  
"Yes," said Serena. "The second room on the left."  
"Oh the room with the view of the mountains and the sunset," said Mrs. Campbell joyfully. "All of your baby things are down stairs in the basement."  
"Of this house?" questioned Serena.  
"Of course," her mother said with a smile. "The crib is at the house, but the cradle and the clothing and all of those things are right below us."  
"Wow," said Sammy.  
"You're father, Sammy, and Darien will go up stairs and remove the bed so that we can put the crib up there," Mrs. Campbell said. "And you girls can help me bring up the baby clothes and cradle."  
"Okay," said Michelle.  
For the rest of the day, the girls helped Mrs. Campbell clean out boxes of clothing and dolls. Mr. Campbell and Sammy ran back to their house and brought back the cherry finished crib that Serena and Sammy had once used.  
  
It was almost eight when the Campbell's left the summer home. Serena laid her newborn daughter down for the night and quickly returned down stairs. Darien fixed the girls a lovely dinner of pork chops and mashed potatoes.  
"This was quite a day," said Trista.  
"I don't believe I have ever worked that hard in my life," said Michelle.  
"Yes you have, Michelle," said Hotaru with a sly smile.  
"You be quiet," laughed Amara. "You have me room to talk."  
Hotaru gave her a small smile and continued eating. "I'm so tired," said Serena.  
"Of course," said Trista. "You'll be tired for couple days."  
"We know how you two are going to feel in a couple weeks," teased Amara. "You're going to be so tired."  
"Well I don't know about me, but Serena will sleep through most of the crying," teased Darien.  
"Oh be nice, Darien," said Michelle in a harsh tone. "The only reason she'll sleep threw the crying is because she's so warn out from giving birth."  
Silence fell upon the room. Darien smiled and said, "Well don't worry, Michelle. If the baby's anything like Serena she'll be quiet and well behaved."  
"We can only pray," said Amara.  
"If you'd like, I can stay here for a week and help you out," offered Hotaru.  
"That will not be necessary," said Amara quietly.  
"Yes, ma'am," Hotaru said.  
"We should be on our way," said Amara standing. "We need to get Hotaru home before she starts talking gibberish again."  
"It's that song that you taught me," retorted Hotaru as everyone stood. "It sounds very funny."  
Amara laughed as everyone went to the front door. "If you guys see the scouts please tell them that we are traveling around the world for a while and I will contact them when we get back," said Serena.  
"Of course," said Michelle. "Anything else."  
"No, tell Luna that I'll be fine and so will the scouts since they have you four back at their sides," Serena said sadly but with a smile. "Or if you think she'll worry about me tell her something else. Something dealing with my mother or something."  
"Don't worry, princess," said Trista. "We'll take care of it."  
"Thank you," smiled Serena. "I'm going up stairs. Hope you guys have a nice night."  
"Good night, Serena," said Amara.  
"Night, Princess Serenity," said Hotaru.  
Serena moved quickly up the stairs to her bedroom. Before she went up the stair to her and Darien's bedroom, she pocked her head into the nursery. Silence filled the house, but this room was filled with the sounds of a new life. Darien joined Serena as they looked in the nursery. After a few minutes, they headed up to their room for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The next day, the inner scouts ran into the outer scouts. They inquired about Serena and Darien. Amara was the only one to answer the young girls' question. She made it perfectly clear that Darien had taken Serena on a tour of the world. Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru stood by in silence as they listened to Amara lie to the girls.  
The scouts were amazed that Serena had the left the country. They took Amara's lie to heart and inquired about nothing else. The two groups went their separate ways and continued to fight side by side when it was needed.  
  
The scouts continued to believe the lie that Amara had fed them for three years. They believed that Serena and Darien had moved to another town to be farther away from them, but in fact, they had never moved. Serena had continued her schooling and she and Darien was still engaged.  
It was a warm summer day during the month of July. The inner scouts were enjoying a day in the sun at the park as they waited for a new enemy to attack. They were sitting beneath a large cherry blossom tree talking about Serena when they heard a young child laughing.  
Mina looked up and saw a small child of about two or three watching them. She had waist long blond hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes that held mystery behind them. The little girl was wearing a pair of denim short with a light pink shirt that had a white bunny on it and pair of pink Velcro sneakers. Lita turned her attention to Mina when she didn't answer her.  
"Hey, Mina," said Lita, dressed in a pair of low ride jeans with a skintight green long sleeved shirt and a pair of black boots. "What are you looking at?"  
"That little girl," pointed Mina, dressed in a tight black skirt with a dark orange sweater and a pair of sandals.  
"Isn't she cute," said Raye, dressed in a pair of black pants with a red tank top and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes, looking at her.  
"She looks familiar," said Amy, dressed in a flowing mid-thigh dark blue skirt with a loose white long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of black boots.  
Mina stood up and walked over to the little girl. "Hi," she said sitting on her feet. "What's your name?"  
The little girl looked at her for a moment and then said, "Kacy."  
"That's a cute name," said Mina. "My name's Mina and those are my friends. There's Amy, Lita, and Raye."  
The girls smiled and waved. "Where are your mama and papa?" asked Raye.  
"Over there," said Kacy, pointing to a young man with dark hair and a young lady with long blond hair pulling back into a ponytail.  
"Why are you over here and not with them?" asked Mina.  
"They told me that if I go to far that they'll come and get me," Kacy said looking back at her parents.  
Her parents noticed that she was talking to Mina and began to look worried. "Hey, Lita," said Mina. "Who does that look like?"  
Lita moved over to Mina and looked in the direction of where she was pointing. "I don't know," she said. "But they don't look to happy to see us over here with their daughter."  
The young woman with the blond hair in a ponytail stood up and made her way over to them. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a pink sweatshirt with hearts, and a pair of black high boots. "Kacy," she said. "Come here."  
"Mommy," Kacy said as her mother picked her up. "I made friends."  
"I can see that," she said. "Now say good-bye."  
"Bye, Mina," Kacy said. "Bye friends of Mina."  
"Excuse me, miss," said Mina.  
"Yes," said the young lady.  
"What is your name?" Mina asked.  
"It's Mary," she said. "Why?"  
"You looked like a friend of ours who's been gone for three years now," explained Mina. "Sorry to bother you, miss."  
The young woman took Kacy and returned to the young man. "What did Mina asked you?" he asked.  
"She wanted to know my name," said the lady. "Darien, they haven't forgotten me."  
"Of course not, Serena," said Darien. "We will all meet soon. Then they will know the truth."  
"You're right, Darien," Serena said with a smile. "They know our daughter's name now at least."  
"Well, let's go home," said Darien as he lead his two beautiful girls out of the park.  
Mina and Lita had sat back down beside their fellow scouts and watched the three as they talked and left the park. Raye closed her eyes and thought hard about what had just happened.  
"She didn't sound sure of herself when she said her name was Mary," said Raye. "I think she's hiding from something."  
"Hey let's go to Crown Fruit Parlor for some ice cream," suggested Lita.  
"I promised Jack that I would help him practice volleyball," said Mina.  
"Grandfather want's me to get everything ready for the summer carnival," said Raye. "Sorry we can't come with you."  
"How about you, Amy?" asked Lita. "Are you free?"  
"Yes I am, and I think I will join you," Amy said.  
"Good," said Lita. "We'll see you two later."  
"Have fun," said Mina as she and Raye went on their way.  
"We will," called Lita. "At last, we can be together."  
Amy blushed and gave a little giggle as she looked at Lita. "We haven't been alone like this for quite sometime, now have we," teased Amy.  
"We could always just go to my place for more privacy, if you like," said Lita.  
"Maybe later," Amy suggested with a smile.  
"Is that why your wearing." teased Lita tugging gently at Amy's skirt.  
"You know it," Amy said as they arrived at Crown Fruit Parlor.  
Lita opened the door and allowed Amy to enter before her. They found a booth in the back corner of the parlor that was empty. Amy ordered a chocolate shake while Lita ordered a vanilla. The two of them sat there and talked about Serena and Darien. When their order arrived, they thanked Elizabeth and continued talking.  
"I hope nothing happened to Serena," said Amy.  
"She's got Darien with her and he would never let anything happen to her," Lita said. "You know what."  
"What, Lita?" asked Amy.  
"I saw Mina and Raye the other night in the park when I was heading to your place," said Lita. "They were pretty close that night."  
Amy just looked at her companion.  
"Like us," whispered Lita. "Close like we are when we're alone and no one's around."  
Amy's eyes went bright and her cheeks were flushed. She put a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh."  
"My thought," Lita said.  
"Well I've noticed they've been close but I didn't think that close," Amy said drinking her shake. "Do you think they know about us?"  
"I doubt it. If they do, they're not going to say anything about it," said Lita. "Shall we go?"  
Amy smiled as she followed Lita out of the parlor. They walked a couple blocks before arriving at Lita's apartment. As they entered the apartment, they were greeted by the sweet smell of roses. Lita had gone out, bought a new rose plant, and found that it filled the place with its sweet smell.  
Once Lita closed the front door, she turned to Amy. Her fellow scout member was looking out the window at the busy world. Inside the apartment their world slowed down and relaxed. Lita walked up and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist. She began kissing her young friends neck when the phone rang.  
"You better answer it before the machine does," teased Amy as Lita's hand moved to her thigh.  
"Let's see who it is first," whispered Lita as she slowly lifted Amy's skirt.  
Amy took Lita's hand and led her into the bedroom. The phone had stopped ringing before the machine could pick up so there was no need to listen for whoever it was. Amy lay on the bed and pulled Lita onto the bed. Lita lightly kissed Amy's neck as they lay there on the bed. Her hand slowly traveled up her young lover's skirt until she reached the lace panties that lied beneath.  
A soft and gentle moan left Amy's mouth as Lita kissed the valley between her breasts. Lita ran her fingers along the edges of her lover's underwear, until she gently pulled them down to her knees. Amy jumped as Lita moved her fingers over the skin that was once covered by the fabric.  
Lita placed her hand in between Amy's legs as she passionately kissed her young lover. Amy wrapped her arms around Lita's neck, spread her legs, and welcomed the excitement. As Lita uncovered her lover's breasts and began to kiss them, the phone began to ring again.  
"Stupid phone," said Lita. "Next time I'm going to turn off the ringer."  
"We better listen to see who it is," said Amy as Lita pressed herself against her.  
"Well you just enjoy and I'll worry about listening," Lita said as she pressed harder against her.  
Amy let out another moan. Her face was flushed as she arched her back and pressed herself against Lita. They both collapsed on the bed and in each other's arms. Their bare skin was warm from their activity and both were breathing hard. Once again the machine didn't pick up and they were left there in wonder. They climbed under the sheets and soon fell asleep.  
  
Please don't give any me crap about what's going on between Amy and Lita, cause they're paired together and so are Mina and Raye. I hope you all are enjoying the story and keep reading. Please be sure to check out my other stories, they're all so wonderful to read and I would love to get some response back on them. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Two hours had past before Lita woke to the sound of knocking. She opened her eyes and found Amy sound asleep with her head on Lita's chest. The knocking on the door became louder as the person hit it with more force.  
"Amy," whispered Lita as she tried to wake her sleeping friend. "Amy, you need to wake up."  
Amy moaned and rolled over, freeing Lita to move about. Lita climbed out of bed and slipped on her green robe. She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. When she finally opened the door, she found Raye and Mina standing there with worried looks.  
"Hi guys," said Lita sleepily.  
"Where have you been?" asked Raye harshly. "We've tried to call you twice."  
"Oh, I was sleeping," Lita said quickly. "Why have you been trying to get a hold of me?"  
"Because we saw that young lady from the park again, you know Kacy's mom, and she was with a guy," said Mina. "When we got closer to them, we saw that it was Darien who she was with or at least someone who looks like him. But we think that the woman is Serena."  
"Wow, but didn't Serena and Darien move to another town," said Lita.  
"Yeah but what if they came back to stay or visit," suggested Raye.  
"Well it is possible," said Mina. "Oh by the way, have you heard from Amy? We called and no one picked up."  
"No, I walked her home after we had some sodas and then came straight home," lied Lita.  
"Okay," said Raye. "Well we'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night," said Lita as she closed the door. "That was close."  
"Very close," said Amy as she came out of Lita's bedroom. "What did they want?"  
"They think Serena and Darien are back in town," said Lita as Amy walked up to her.  
"We all wish that they would come home to us," said Amy with a caring smile.  
"I know," Lita said. "But I think our wish has come."  
Lita gave Amy a hug and they went back to bed. Raye had gone to Mina's for the night as well, since her mother was out of town on business. But what everyone did not know was that a powerful force was growing in their small town. A power that would be both destructive and helpful.  
  
The next day, Lita and Amy spent most of the morning hanging out in the park. They were watching some guy's walk by when Raye and Mina showed up with ice cream.  
"Hey guys," said Mina.  
"Hey," said Lita as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Are you tired, Lita?" asked Raye.  
Lita lay down and Ami rested her head on her stomach. "Yes," she said. "I was up late last night."  
"Doing what?" asked Mina.  
"Thinking about what you said," responded Lita.  
As the girls laid there in silence, their two guardian cats appeared. The two cats had solemn looks on their faces that made the girls ask questions.  
"What's wrong, Luna?" asked Amy.  
"I'm worried about the enemy," said Luna. She was a pure black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
"But they haven't shown their faces for almost two years now," said Mina.  
"That's what worries us," said Artemis. He was a pure white cat with a gold crescent moon on his forehead. "I wish Serena would come back."  
"That reminds me," said Luna. "Mrs. Campbell's been acting very weird for the past couple days."  
"How so, Luna?" asked Raye.  
"Well she got a phone call about two nights ago. She's been depressed for the last month, but the other night she got a phone call that seemed to change everything," said Luna. "I was sitting beside her and she was talking to a young woman about coming over. After she hung up the phone, she looked at me and said this is my favorite time of the month."  
"Maybe a relative is coming over," said Mina.  
"Maybe we should go by and see how she's doing with Serena not being here," suggested Mina.  
Lita was looking around the park when she noticed a young lady watching them. She squinted her eyes to see the figure better. The young lady had long flowing blond hair up in two meatballs with the rest flowing down. She was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, and a pink tank top.  
"What do you see, Lita?" asked Amy.  
"Look at that young lady over there in the pink tank top," said Lita pointing at her. "Does she look familiar?"  
The girls looked at the young lady and were surprised by what they saw. "It looks like Serena," said Raye.  
"It is Serena," said Mina, jumping to her feet with Artemis in her arm. "Hey, Serena!"  
The young woman just stood there watching them. "Let's go over there and make sure it is her," said Raye standing.  
Amy, with Luna in arms, and Lita quickly followed. The girls made there way towards the blond woman, but she quickly turned and began to walk away. They followed until they ended up in the main rose garden at the park.  
The garden sat down in a large pit about sixteen feet below the ground level. The multicolored flowers glistened in the sunlight. In the center of the garden, sat a large stone water fountain and all around were roses of all different colors and shades. On each of the four sides of the garden, were stone steps with trellises at the top and bottom of each set.  
"Where did she go?" asked Mina.  
"I don't know. Did anyone see which way she went?" asked Amy.  
Lita quickly scanned the few small groups of people until she found the young lady that they were looking for. "There she is," she said pointing towards the water fountain.  
"Let's go," said Raye.  
They hurried down the stairs and into the garden. When they arrived at the fountain they found a pink rose floating in the water. Mina gently scooped the flower out of the water and stared at it. Then, without warning, a scene flashed into her mind. It was of Kacy dressed in a red and white Christmas dress with black shoes. But then the flash bursted into flames like a picture being lit with a lighter. Mina wavered for a moment before leaning against Raye. They sat on the edge of the fountain and looked about the garden.  
"Let's go see how Mrs. Campbell is," suggested Lita.  
"You guys go ahead," said Mina. "I need to rest for a while."  
"What's wrong, Mina?" asked Raye. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm just suddenly really tired," Mina said with a small smile.  
"Raye, why don't you take Mina home and we'll go talk with Serena's mother," said Lita.  
"Okay," said Raye. "Let's go, Mina."  
Mina let Raye lead her out of the gardens and back to her place. Once they were alone, Lita placed a hand on Amy's hip. Amy laid her head on Lita's shoulder and sighed. Lita gave a gentle quiet chuckle at her lover.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked Lita.  
"All of this is really taking a toll on Mina," Lita said in a low voice. "Even on you and me. On all of us."  
"At least we all have our ways of escaping reality," Amy said with a sly smile. "Maybe tonight we can escape from this nightmare."  
Lita looked at young tall friend and smiled. "That sounds like fun," she said. "Shall we go to Serena's?"  
"Okay," Amy said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
From a set of stairs directly in front of Amy and Lita, stood a group of six girls. They each wore a necklace with a different zodiac symbol. They stood in equal numbers on both sides of the stairs as the young woman that Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina were following approached them.  
"Princess," said a young woman with a black and white cat curled around her shoulders.  
"Kei," said Serena.  
Kei was about five foot eight with short spiky blond hair and golden eyes. She wore a yellow tank top that featured a lion on the front with a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots.  
"Princess Serena, why don't you just tell the scouts that you're back?" asked a young woman with glasses.  
"Alex," spat Kei.  
Alex was about five foot five with long brown hair pulled back into pig tails and sea green eyes. She wore a sea green tank top with a ram on the front with a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots.  
"It's alright, Kei. Alex is right to question this move," said Serena as the girls made their way up the stairs. "I am a disgrace to my friends, girls. I ran away from my duties, my life, and everyone."  
"No, princess," said a young woman with an azure blue tank top that featured the symbol of Aquarius. This young lady was Sarah. A bright young woman who stood about five foot five with jaw long black hair and dark black eyes.  
"You're not a failure," cried the smallest one of the group. Tory was about four foot five with waist long light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a crab on the front.  
"Tory and Sarah are right," said a young woman with knee long golden blond hair. Michelle was about five foot four with blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a creature on it that was half goat and half fish.  
"Shall we go now," said a young lady with very short fiery red hair. This was Lyne and she stood about five foot five with pale green eyes. She wore a red tank top with a bull ready to fight on the front.  
Serena smiled at the six girls. "Yes, let's go to my place before mother worries about us," she said as she took down her buns and pulled it all into a low ponytail.  
The girls followed as Serena led the way. As they turned the corner, Serena crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground and into their friends. When Serena looked up, she saw that she had collided with Amy. Alex and Tory helped Serena to her feet while Lita helped Amy.  
"Oh pardon me," said Amy. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"That's quite all right, miss," said Serena. "I had my eyes closed when I turned the corner."  
"Come on, Amy. We should be going," said Lita eyeing the seven girls.  
"What are you looking at?" said Lyne harshly.  
"Lyne, that will be enough," said Serena sharply.  
Lyne said nothing in response as she stared at Lita. "I'm sorry, you must forgive my friend here," said Tory. "She's a hot head."  
Amy looked up at Lita and said, "Reminds me of someone that I know."  
"Hey," said Lita crossing her arms. "Let's go before there's a fight."  
"Okay," said Amy. "Hope to see you around."  
"You too," said Serena.  
Amy and Lita turned the corner and were out of sight within minutes. "That was close," said Michelle. "Well, we're here."  
Serena opened the door and walked in. "We're home," she called.  
"Welcome back girls," called Mrs. Campbell from the kitchen.  
There was a loud noise from upstairs as several pairs of feet made their way down the hall to the stairs. Serena and the other girls made their way quickly into the living room where they sat on the couch and in the chairs. Then six young ladies and a small child came flying into the living room.  
"Mommy," said Kacy as she ran into her mother's arms.  
"Kacy," said Serena as she set her three-year-old daughter in her lap. "What a pretty outfit."  
"Thank you, mommy," said Kacy. She was wearing a white t-shirt under a red and white striped jumper; well it's more like a skirt with suspenders. "Grandma gave it to me."  
"You still had this," said Serena sadly, as her mother walked into the living room, "from when Rini was here."  
"She left it here when she left and it almost fit Kacy perfectly so I just took it in a little," Mrs. Campbell said.  
"Well it looks lovely on her," Serena said with a smile.  
"Who's Rini?" asked Alex.  
"She's my cousin," Serena said. "She left a few weeks before Kacy was born."  
Silence filled the room. Kacy looked at each person and then said, "Mommy, why is everyone so quiet? Isn't today a happy day?"  
Serena smiled at her young daughter. "Yes, Kacy, today is a happy day," she said. "Where did your father go?"  
"Um." said Kacy as she thought.  
"He went to do something," said Mrs. Campbell as she brought in a plate of cookies. "Why don't you girls go and pick up some things from the store for me."  
"Okay, mom," Serena said as she stood up with Kacy.  
"Okay girls," said Alex, "get your shoes on."  
The six other girls just laughed as they headed towards the front door. "They already have their shoes on," laughed Kacy as Serena grabbed the shopping list.  
"Well that was quite convenient," laughed Alex.  
The girls quickly left the house and headed for the store. As they passed through the park, Serena noticed a group of girls talking to a group of guys. Each guy was standing beside each girl.  
//Who's over there? // Thought Serena as she stopped and looked at the group. //It's the scouts, but who are the guys. There's Chad, but I don't recognize the three. //  
Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise from above them. The still air around them quickly turned into a blasting harsh wind so fast that Serena only had seconds to wrap her arms around Kacy. The girls all screamed and surrounded Serena and Kacy as the wind sent dirt flying through the air.  
"Everyone take cover," said Tory as pulled Serena and Kacy out of the way of a falling garbage can.  
The girls all took cover in the trees that surrounded the park. After a few minutes the wind died down and it was safe to come out of their hiding place.  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Kei.  
"We've got a few bumps and scrapes, but other than that we're fine," said Michelle. "How's Kacy?"  
"She's fine, a little rattled but fine," Serena said as she looked around. "Darien!"  
"Are you girls all right?" asked Darien as he reached them.  
"We're fine, but can you watch Kacy for us?" asked Serena. "There's something we've got to do."  
"Of course," Darien said as he took Kacy from his future wife. "Come on, Kacy. Let's go play by the fountain." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Serena and the twelve girls hurried into the trees and Sarah said, "What was that that few over us?"  
"It was a black bird," said Lyne.  
"We should attack," said young lady with waist long golden brown hair. It was Jennifer; she had a blue eye and a green eye. She was wearing a black shirt with a white Ying-yang on her shirt.  
"Jen's right," said a young woman with very short black hair. Lena had soft gray eyes and wore a soft gray shirt with the Libra scale on the front.  
"Let's go," said Serena.  
"Aquarius Zodiac Power!" cried Sarah.  
A rush of blue water washed over Sarah as her clothing melted away to form her sailor uniform. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a dark aqua. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering aqua. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with an aqua stone in the center.  
"Aries Zodiac Power!" cried Alex.  
A rush of red flames engulfed Alex as her clothing transformed into her sailor uniform. A fiery red mask covered her eyes where once sat her glasses. The body of her suit was white. The top of the gloves and boots were a burning red color. Her skirt and ribbons were shimmering red. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a red stone in the center.  
"Cancer Zodiac Power!" cried Tory.  
An orange shell concealed Tory as her clothes were changed into a magnificent uniform. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a pale orange color. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering orange color. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with an orange stone in the center.  
"Capricorn Zodiac Power!" cried Michelle.  
A wall of water surrounded her as she slipped into a wonderful scout suit. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a dark blue. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering dark blue. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a dark blue stone in the center.  
"Gemini Twin Zodiac Power!" cried Jennifer.  
A massive Ying-Yang quickly circled her as she transformed. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a black. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering black and white. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a black and white stone in the center.  
"Leo Fire Zodiac Power!" cried Kei.  
A massive ball of flames quickly circled Kei as she transformed. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a designed with red flames. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering red flame design. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a fiery red stone in the center.  
"Libra Air Zodiac Power!" cried Lena.  
A massive gust of wind took over the area as Lena's clothing transformed into a scout uniform. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a soft gray. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering soft gray. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a soft gray stone in the center.  
"Pisces Power!" cried Megan a small young lady with shoulder long wavy dark brown hair. Her eyes were a soft blue color.  
A wave of blue ribbons surrounded Megan and left a wonderful suit. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a pale blue. The skirt and ribbons were a shimmering pale blue. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a pale blue stone in the center.  
"Sagittarius Archer Power!" cried Atsuko a tall young lady with knee long curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
A sudden dust devil consumed Atsuko and transformed her into a pretty scout. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a brown color. Her skirt and ribbons were a shimmering brown. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a brown stone in the center.  
"Scorpio Strike Power!" cried Lisa a small young lady with mid-back jet-black hair and onyx black eyes.  
A sudden black shadow consumed Lisa and transformed her into a pretty sailor scout. The body was black, the top of her gloves and boots were white. Her skirt and ribbons were a shimmering white. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a black stone in the center.  
"Taurus Rage Power!" cried Lyne.  
A wave of red, orange, and gold ribbons consumed Lyne and transformed her into a pretty sailor scout. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were a pale red color. Her skirt and ribbons were a shimmering pale red. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a pale red stone in the center.  
"Virgo Pure Power!" cried Katherine an average height young lady with pale blond hair and very pale blue eyes that were very close to white.  
A blast of white light filled the area. The body was white, the top of her gloves and boots were white. Her skirt and ribbons were a shimmering white. A golden tiara flashed onto her forehead with a white stone in the center.  
"Moon Eternal Power!" cried Serena.  
A pair of angel wings wrapped around Serena as her cloths melted away. The body was white, the top of her gloves, boots, and ribbons were pink. Her skirt was in layers: yellow on top, red in the middle, and black on the bottom. Instead of a tiara, Serena had her gold crescent moon with pearls leading into her hairline. She had a pair of pearl white wings and her hairpins in her hair.  
"Waugh," said several of the girls.  
"Princess, you look magnificent," said Kei, Sailor Leo.  
"It feels so good to be in this suit again," said Serena, Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let's go kick some evil butt."  
"Yeah," said the Zodiac scouts in unison.  
The scouts hurried to the center of the forest where there was a clearing. There they found Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter fighting a monster that was covered in black feathers. Fighting beside the inner scouts, were four young men also in sailor uniforms. Each was matching one of the scouts.  
"Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" yelled Mercury as she sent water flying towards the enemy.  
The ugly black bird monster flapped its wings and sent the water back at the scouts. Each of the young men grabbed a scout and jumped high into the air, but not before the enemy knocked them down to earth. Cries of pain filled the air as each pair hit the ground hard.  
"I wish we had Sailor Moon back," said Venus. "Then this ugly bird would be history."  
"We'll you've got your wish, Venus," said Sailor Moon as she and the Zodiacs ran into the clearing. "Attack with everything you've got girls."  
"Capricorn Sea Strike!" yelled Sailor Capricorn. Michelle concentrated and suddenly, water from underground shot up under the enemy, causing it to turn its back on the scouts.  
"Aquarius Water Enlightenment Flow!" cried Sailor Aquarius.  
Sara put her hands down in front of her, palms facing each other, as a ball of water grew larger and larger. She then raised the ball up as it hovers out of her hands. Then she slapped it like a volleyball towards the enemy. When the ball hit the bird like monster, the ball engulfed it and screams left the creatures mouth.  
"It's time to try my sonic split," said Sailor Gemini with a smile.  
"No, Gemini," cried a few of the girls.  
"That would take you out of the fight for good," said Aquarius.  
"Yeah but this will enable you guys to destroy the enemy quicker," Gemini said stepping forward. "Gemini Sonic Split!"  
Gemini suddenly disappeared and within seconds the monster was yelling in pain as it bent forward and then backwards. The creature fell to the floor and Gemini appeared beside her comrades and collapsed to the ground.  
"Gemini," cried Aquarius and Leo.  
"You idiot, why did you go and do that," yelled Taurus. "Raging Quake!"  
The Earth suddenly started to shake violently. The ground beneath the enemy started to break and pull apart. Lyne held her closed fist out and brown rings started shooting from her hand under the enemy. Then everything started to shake.  
"Now, Sailor Moon," yelled Leo. "Destroy the monster."  
"Right," said Sailor Moon. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
A bright white light shot out of Serena's scepter and surrounded the enemy. As it wrapped around the monster, the creature cried out in pain. Finally, the creature disappeared and all that was left was a clay figurine, which melted before them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon sank to her hands and knees. Her breathing was hard as she looked at all of the scouts. The four inner scouts rushed to their beloved princess' side and wrapped their arms around her.  
"Welcome back, Sailor Moon," cried Venus.  
"It's good to see you guys, everyone of you," said Sailor Moon as Jupiter helped her up.  
"It's been too long," said Mercury.  
"Yeah, where have been all of these years," spat Mars.  
"Mars!" yelled Venus.  
"Hey, I've been very busy!" snapped Moon. "Back off, Mars!"  
"Why should I? You left us to fight off all that threatened the planet!" hissed Mars.  
"Enough!" yelled Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.  
Mars and Moon looked at the three and then back at each other. "I missed you too, Raye," said Moon with tears in her eyes.  
"So did I," said Mars as they gave each other a hug.  
"Let's get out of these suits before someone sees us," said Moon.  
Everyone agreed and transformed back into their street cloths. Jennifer was sitting on the ground along with all of the other Zodiac scouts. The four young men that were fighting with the inner scouts stood to the side in a small group of their own.  
"I've missed all of you," said Serena, to her amazement her hair was in buns instead of a ponytail. "Who are the guys?"  
"Oh allow us to introduce you to the Sailor Princes," said Mina. "This is Ace, Prince Venus, Greg is Prince Mercury, Chad is Prince Mars, and Ken is Prince Jupiter."  
"Oh wow," said Serena. "So there is a Prince for every scout."  
"Not exactly," said Ken. "Just for these four scouts. The outer scouts don't have princes."  
"What about the other scouts in the other universes?" asked Sarah.  
"We don't know yet," said Greg. "Our memories haven't been fully restored."  
"Hey, Serena," said Mina. "Why don't you introduce us to these young ladies."  
"Oh yeah," said Serena. "Girls stand up please."  
The girls all stood up and arranged themselves in alphabetical order of their scout name. "This is Sarah, she's Sailor Aquarius, Alex is second command, she's Sailor Aries, Tory is Sailor Cancer, Michelle is Sailor Capricorn, Jennifer is Sailor Gemini, Kei is the leader and she's Sailor Leo." Each girl tipped their head and said hello. "Lena is Sailor Libra, Megan is Sailor Pisces, Atsuko is Sailor Sagittarius, Lisa is Sailor Scorpio, Lyne is Sailor Taurus, and Katherine is Sailor Virgo. Together they are the Zodiac Scouts."  
"Wow there are more scouts out there than just us," said Mina.  
"Of course, don't you remember the Starlights and Sailor Galaxia and all of her scouts," said Amy.  
"Yeah, but I didn't know that there were more scouts here on Earth," said Mina. "I wonder how they are all doing anyway. I mean the Starlights and the reborn scouts that Galaxia killed."  
"Why don't you ask us instead of talking to the air," a cynical voice said.  
The scouts all turned towards the road that led into the clearing. Standing there were four silhouettes. As they came closer, it was easier to see who they were. It was the Starlights and their princess.  
"Princess Kayuu," said Serena. "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki."  
Princess Kayuu was a tall elegant woman with floor long bright red hair that she kept in two loops with the rest flowing to the ground. She was wearing an ankle long red skirt with a white floral tank top and black high heal shoes.  
Seiya was a tall and muscular young man with waist long black hair, in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes.  
Yaten was an average height young man who was a little muscular with waist long gray hair, in a ponytail and soft green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a soft gray t-shirt, and a pair of black loafers.  
Taiki was a tall and muscular young man with waist long brown hair, in a ponytail and purple eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.  
"Hello, Princess Serena," said Seiya as they stopped before her. "It has been too long."  
Serena could feel her cheeks burning as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Yes, it has been too long hasn't it, Seiya," she said turning her attention to the other princess. "It's good to see you again, Princess Kayuu."  
"It is good to see you in good health, your majesty," said Kayuu with a curtsy.  
"There is no need to bow to me, Princess," said Serena with a smile. "Why are you all here?"  
"We have been watching your planet for some time now," said Taiki. "A few days ago we noticed a large nega-reading."  
"Oh my," said Amy.  
"We thought it would be a safe idea to come and help you incase of something huge happened," continued Taiki.  
As all of the scouts talked, Kacy had led Darien into the forest. She was at the edge of the forest when she noticed Serena, her mother. Before she could take another step forward, Darien scooped up his young daughter and took her back to the park where he called his fiancée on the communicator.  
"Hey, Serena," said Darien.  
"Oh hey, Darien," she said. "What is it?"  
"I've got a little situation that needs your attention," he said.  
"Now now now!" yelled Kacy.  
"She's coming, I promise," Darien said.  
"I'm on my way," said Serena. "Girls, I've got to go. I'll see you later."  
"Yes ma'am," said Kei.  
"What is it, Serena?" asked Mina.  
"It's my cousin," lied Serena as she ran back to the park. "See you guy around."  
"Serena, wait," called Seiya as he looked at his Princess.  
"Go," she said to him.  
Seiya nodded and ran after Serena. He caught up with her quickly as she ran through the forest.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked her.  
"I just do," she said as they arrived at the park.  
Serena jumped down off the stone wall and looked around. There sitting on a park bench was Darien and Kacy. Darien looked up and set Kacy on the ground.  
"What is it?" asked Serena, as she Seiya reached them.  
"Mommy," said Kacy with tears running down her eyes.  
"I don't know why she's crying," said Darien. "She ran into the woods and I caught her before she ran to you and the others."  
"Good thing," said Serena as she picked up Kacy. "What's wrong, honey?"  
"Daddy wouldn't let me go over to you," said Kacy.  
"Kacy, you shouldn't have gone into the forest without Darien," said Serena. "It's dangerous for you to do that. Anyway, I was having a talk with my friends so I didn't want you to interrupt."  
"Do you understand now, Kacy?" asked Darien. "It was something very important to Serena and she needed me to watch you while she was doing her important thing."  
"I understand," said Kacy as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.  
"So this is your daughter," said Seiya.  
Darien looked at Seiya for a moment with a horror struck look. "What do you want?" he asked, standing up.  
"It's okay, Darien," said Serena. "This is Seiya. He's a scout."  
Darien looked Seiya up and down. "Seiya, will you please promise me that you will not say a word to anyone about this?" asked Serena. "This needs to be kept quiet and if anyone finds out then there's going to be trouble."  
Seiya looked at Serena and smiled. "Of course, I will keep this a secret," he said.  
"Thank you, Seiya," said Serena.  
"Mommy, who is this?" asked Kacy.  
"This is Seiya," said Serena.  
"Is he my uncle?" she asked.  
Serena looked at Seiya. "Yes, I'm your Uncle Seiya," he said. "Can I hold you?"  
Kacy let go of her mother and allowed Seiya to take her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. "How cute," said Serena.  
"Hey, Serena," said Darien. "I've got to get to work. So I'll see you tonight."  
"Okay," said Serena. "Bye."  
"I'll walk you two home," said Seiya. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So how old is this little angel?" asked Seiya as he and Serena walked down the road.  
"She's three," said Serena. "If you want I'll take her."  
"It's okay," he said. "She's actually pretty light."  
"I hope you don't mind her calling you Uncle Seiya," she said. "She doesn't know any of my friends, just my family."  
"It's pretty nice to hear those words being directed towards me."  
"So, Seiya, have you met anyone that you want to start a life with yet? If you don't mind me asking of course."  
"It's alright. Actually, I have found someone, but we just met."  
"Well that's good."  
They turned the corner and walked up the stairs of an apartment building. "Would you like to come in?" asked Serena. "Darien's at work and Kacy will be asleep for the rest of the night."  
"If you want me too," Seiya said. "I would be glad to join you."  
"Thank you, Seiya," she said. "You have always been kind to me."  
"You remind me of my Princess," he said. "You both have so much goodness in your hearts."  
I love you, Serena. I have always loved you since the first day that I saw you. Thought Seiya as they climbed into an elevator.  
"Why thank you," she said pressing a button.  
The doors closed and the elevator slowly climbed to its destination. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and Serena showed Seiya to the apartment. Once in the apartment, Serena took Kacy from Seiya and put her to bed.  
"Thank you for walking us home," said Serena as she closed Kacy's bedroom door.  
"Your welcome," said Seiya as he sat down.  
"Would you like a drink?" Serena asked.  
"No thank you," Seiya said as Serena sat down beside him.  
"How's things on your home planet?"  
"It's not exactly back to the way things were before Galaxia arrived. But things are getting better."  
"I'm glad. You all look so much happier."  
"The princess is filled with more life and happiness than before all of the destruction."  
"I saw that in her eyes."  
"Can I ask you a question, Serena?"  
"Sure."  
"Why do you want me to keep Kacy a secret? If it's not to much to ask."  
Serena closed her eyes and said, "No one knows about Kacy. Darien and I left Tokyo before anyone found out. So only my family, the outer scouts, and the Zodiac scouts know about her."  
"And now me."  
"Yes. We're keeping Kacy a secret from the inner scouts because they would hate me, well Darien more, if they found out about her."  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, not even my comrades."  
"Thank you, Seiya. You're an angel to me."  
Seiya smiled and for another two hours, him and Serena talked about the past three years. Serena explained how the outer scouts had helped raise Kacy while she went to school and Darien worked. Mina called half an hour before Seiya left to join his companions.  
"I'll get it," said Seiya as he answered the phone. "Hello."  
"Hi," said Mina carefully. "Can I please talk to Serena?"  
"One moment please," said Seiya as he covered the mouthpiece. "It's Mina. Do you wish to talk to her?"  
"Yes," said Serena as Seiya handed her the phone. "Hey, Mina."  
"Hey, who answered the phone?" asked Mina. "Was that Darien?"  
"No Darien's at work," said Serena. "It was Seiya. He walked me over here. Exactly how did you know that I was here?"  
"Oh I ran into Darien at his work and asked him," she said. "So why did you suddenly run off like that after he called you?"  
"I was running late for our date," lied Serena.  
"Oh I see," said Mina with a laugh. "Hey the girls and I are getting together tomorrow to go shopping, wanna join?"  
"I don't know if I can go shopping tomorrow with you guys," said Serena.  
"Well if you change your mind call me tomorrow," said Mina sadly. "Good night."  
"Night, Mina," said Serena as she hung up the phone. "I knew this would happen."  
"What? Your friends asking you to go hang with them? Don't worry about Kacy, I'll watch her," said Seiya. "I'm her uncle after all."  
"That's all right, Seiya," said Serena. "The problem is I don't have any money to spend. I never really needed any while living in the country."  
"Don't worry," said Seiya as he moved closer to Serena.  
"No, Seiya, I couldn't take your money," she said.  
"It's okay," he said. "What do I need money anyway? I'm not even from this planet. So don't fuse about it."  
"Okay," she said. "I better call Mina tomorrow and tell her that I can come."  
"I'll see you at nine then," he said standing up.  
Serena followed Seiya to the door. "It was nice of you to stay with me for a little while. Darien will be home in an hour or so," she said.  
Seiya leaned forward and gave the young princess a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You will be a wonderful queen to these people," he said. "Always believe in yourself."  
"Thank you," she said as she opened the door. "Good night, Seiya, and thank you for everything."  
"Sleep well, Serena," he said walking down the hall.  
Serena watched Seiya until he turned out of sight. She the closed the door and went into her and Darien's bedroom. After pulling out a pair of pink boy short pajama pants and a pink tank top, she took a quick shower and changed into them. As Serena was brushing her hair, Darien came home.  
"I'm home," called Darien from the door.  
"Welcome home, darling," Serena said coming to the bedroom door. "How was work?"  
"Slow," he said. "I haven't seen you like that for a long time."  
"I thought you deserved something special," she said. "Kacy's in bed and fast asleep. So we don't have to worry about her."  
"Good," he said taking off his coat. "Did you eat something?"  
"I'm not hungry," she said. "Which is strange. You would think that after running around all day and fighting that creature would have made me hungry."  
"Want a soda then?"  
"Sure."  
Darien reached in the fridge and pulled out two cokes. He handed Serena one and they sat down on the couch. "So did Seiya stay with you girls for a while?" asked Darien wrapping his arm around his love.  
"Yeah, he left a little over an hour ago," she said opening her soda. "He's going to watch Kacy tomorrow while I go shopping with the girls. Is that okay with you?"  
Darien thought for a moment and looked at her with a smile. "You deserve a break from the wild thing," he teased. "I hope Seiya knows what he's getting into."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," she laughed taking a drink of her soda. "Shall we go to bed now?"  
"I'm going to grab something to eat first then I'll join you," he said kissing her on the forehead and then the lips.  
"Oh, Darien," said Serena as he took her soda and set it on the coffee table with his. "I love you so much."  
"It's been a long time since we've been like this," said Darien as he pulled Serena on top of him.  
"I've missed this so much," she said as he ran his hands over her back.  
Their lips met each other and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Darien stood up with Serena in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. He gently set his fiancée on the bed and lay beside her. His lips traveled down her neck to the top of her shirt. But once Darien had removed Serena's shirt and his own shirt there was a gentle crying from the next room.  
"Oh," said Serena, as she wanted so much to love Darien as they had those three years ago. "I better go."  
Darien handed his love her shirt and she quickly left the room. After about fifteen minutes, she returned to her lover. As Darien was kissing Serena's chest he looked up at her and noticed that she had silently drifted off to sleep. He pulled back the sheets and laid his young princess under the sheets.  
"Poor, Serena," he said as he changed. "You deserve a break from this life. Thank goodness you're going shopping tomorrow. Maybe I'll whisk you away for a couple days to a quiet location and it'll just be you and me." He quickly climbed under the sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good night, my princess."  
Within a couple minutes, Darien too was fast asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The next morning, Serena woke at eight to find Darien gone. Kacy was in her room playing with a doll that Serena's mother, her grandmother, had given to her. As Serena entered the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast there was a knock at the door.  
"I'm coming," said Serena as she opened the door.  
There in the hall was Seiya dressed in a pair of jeans, a button up light blue shirt, and a pair of black boots. He looked excited. Serena stepped back and allowed Seiya to come in.  
"You're early," said Serena as she closed the door.  
"Well it's better to be early than late," said Seiya.  
"Uncle Seiya," said Kacy as she ran out of her room.  
"Hello, Kacy," he said picking her up. "So did you talk to Mina?"  
"Oh no," said Serena, grabbing the phone and dialing a number. "Thank you for reminding me. Come on, Mina, pick up."  
"Hello," said a voice.  
"Hi may I please speak to Mina?" asked Serena.  
"One second please," said the voice. "Hey, Mina. It's for you."  
"Artemis, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the phone," squawked Mina as she grabbed the receiver. "Hello."  
"Hey, Mina. It's Serena," she said. "I just called to tell you that I can come."  
"Oh hey, Serena," said Mina throwing a pillow at her white cat. "You can come? Cool, we'll meet you at the park then in an hour and a half."  
"Okay," said Serena. "See ya then."  
"Bye," said Mina as they both hung up the phone.  
"Yeah," Serena said.  
"Oh I have something for you," said Seiya as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got this last night on my way home."  
Seiya handed her a black leather wallet with a crescent moon on the front. "Oh, Seiya, it's beautiful," Serena said. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome," he said. "You better get moving."  
"Oh yeah," she said hurrying into the kitchen. "I just woke up, so I'm starving. Kacy, did Darien feed you?"  
"Yes, mommy," she said with a smile as Serena poured herself some cereal. "Why is Uncle Seiya here?"  
"Well, Uncle Seiya want's to spend more time with you so he suggested that mommy go shopping with her friends while he watches you," said Serena as she ate her breakfast. "Do you understand?"  
"Um.yeah," said Kacy quickly.  
"Good, girl," said Serena. "I'm going to take a shower, so if anyone calls for me just bring me the phone. Okay?"  
"Okay," said Seiya.  
Serena hurried into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the hot water in the shower, and began to brush out her hair. Once her hair was free of tangles, Serena undressed and climbed into the shower.  
//This feels so wonderful. I wish I could stay here all day. // There came a gentle knocking on the door. //Someone called all ready, unless Seiya needs something. //  
Serena stuck her head out of the shower and said, "Yes."  
Seiya opened the door a little ways and said, "You have a visitor."  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's Amy," he said. "She's here to pick you up."  
"Seiya, would you come in here for just a second please?" Serena asked.  
He quickly entered the bathroom and shut the door. "Yes?" he said.  
"Where's Kacy?" asked Serena quietly.  
"I put her down for a nap, she was quite tired," Seiya said.  
"She must have been up earlier than I thought," said Serena. "Send Amy in and listen closely incase Kacy wakes up or something."  
"Yes, ma'am," Seiya said exiting the bathroom. "You can go in there now."  
"Thank you," said Amy as she entered the bathroom. "Serena?"  
"Hey, Amy," said Serena as she washed her hair. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I would go with you to the park," said Amy. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, Amy, fire away," said Serena.  
"Why is Seiya here?" she asked.  
"Oh, he agreed to watch my cousin while I go shopping," lied Serena.  
"Why isn't your cousin with your parents?"  
"Because I wanted to see what it would be like to have a kid under my watch. You know, pretend that you're a mother. That kind of thing."  
"Oh, I see. So you asked Seiya to watch your cousin."  
"No actually he was over here last night when Mina called and he over heard the conversation and suggested that he would watch her."  
"How nice of him."  
"Yeah that's what I thought." Serena turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. "That was quite refreshing."  
"You could have asked me to leave," said Amy looking away from Serena's bare body. "I didn't mean to intrude."  
"It's okay, Amy," said Serena as she wrapped her towel around them. "We're such good friends that I don't mind."  
Amy did not say a word as she followed Serena into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and watched Serena as she moved about. As she watched Serena, she began to dream about Lita. Instead of seeing Serena getting dress she saw her love. Serena saw the look in Amy's eyes and smiled. The look was one she had only seen once. It was when Amy said good bye to Greg as he left for London.  
"Amy," said Serena, seeing if Amy would say the name of the person she longed to be with.  
"Yes," said Amy.  
"Who are you thinking about?" asked Serena. "Are you thinking about a guy?"  
Amy quickly blinked and realized she was fantasizing about Lita. Her cheeks turned a deep red color. "No one," she said looking at the floor.  
"You know you can trust me," Serena said as she laid her towel on the bed. "I can keep a secret."  
Amy looked up in surprise and caught sight of Serena's bare breasts. Her face went even redder. Serena had slipped on her underwear and bra before Amy would look at without going another shade darker.  
"What's up with you, Amy?" asked Serena as she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of low ride jeans. "I've never seen you this red before."  
"It's nothing," lied Amy.  
//Please forgive me, Lita. I looked at another woman's body. // Amy watched Serena as she slipped on a tank top that was skin tight and stopped several inches below the bottom of her breasts. Serena sat on the bed and slipped on a pair of black high heal boots that stopped a little past her ankle. After Amy helped Serena put her hair into buns, they were ready to go. As soon as Serena exited her bedroom, Kacy came running up to her.  
"Hey, Kacy," said Serena picking her up. "When did you get up?"  
"Just now," said Seiya as he grabbed a drink of water. "She wanted to see you."  
"Where are you going?" asked Kacy.  
"I'm going shopping with some friends," said Serena.  
"Who is she?" the small child asked, pointing to Amy.  
"This is a friend of mine," Serena said. "Her name is Amy."  
"She's pretty," Kacy said.  
"Why thank you," said Amy. "You're very cute too."  
Kacy giggled as Serena set her down. "You be a good girl for Seiya," said Serena. "Maybe I'll bring you something from the mall."  
"Yeah," said Kacy. "Dolly."  
"Okay," said Serena as they left the apartment.  
"Bye bye," said Kacy as the door closed.  
"She's pretty cute," said Amy. "How old is she?"  
"She's three," Serena said. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Where are they?" hissed Raye, dressed in a short denim skirt with a purple tank top and ankle high black boots, as she paced back and forth. "They should've been here by now."  
"Chill out, Raye," said Lita, dressed in a pair of jeans with a pale green halter-top and black boots, as she watched the trees sway in the soft breeze.  
"Serena only called me this morning," said Mina, dressed in a red stripped skirt with a red tank top and thigh high black stockings with a pair of black shoes. "She's got to get ready and she always arrives late. Plus it's only nine fifteen. I told her to meet us here at nine thirty."  
"Humph," said Raye.  
"Hey guys," said Serena as she and Amy joined the others.  
"Wow for once your early," said Raye.  
"Being early always gets you somewhere," said Serena with a frown. "Well shall we get going?"  
"Of course," said Mina as she and Lita stood up. "Hey, Serena. You've got to tell us everything that happened while you were gone those three years."  
Serena walked in silence as they headed to the mall. "What's wrong, Serena?" asked Lita.  
"It's nothing, I just don't want to talk about the past," Serena said with a smile.  
"Sure," said Mina. "Hey isn't it great that we're all going to be seniors this year."  
"Yeah," said Raye. "Seniors have it so easy."  
"We'll be able to have so much fun, won't we, Serena," said Mina.  
"Yeah we will," said Serena. "But we're going to have to study hard for college."  
"What?!" cried Raye and Mina as one.  
"Since when were you so interested about college?" asked Lita as they turned the corner.  
"I don't know," Serena said. "I just think it would be cool to go to college. Darien seems to have fun."  
"Yeah, but he's studying hours a day to become a doctor," said Amy. "Just like I am. That's why I study so much."  
"I know that and he really is a good doctor," Serena said. "You see, while we were gone, if I got sick Darien would take care of me and when we did go to the doctor's office he would talk to the doctor for almost an hour."  
"We're here," said Raye. "Let's shop tell we drop."  
"Yeah," sad the girls.  
As the day went on, the girls bought more and more things, whether it was for themselves or for someone else. By five o'clock, the girls had bought ten bags worth of items ranging from clothing to food. Serena had bought Kacy a few clothes and toys as she had promised.  
"Hey, Serena," said Raye, "who did you buy those kid cloths and toys for?"  
"I bought them for Kacy," said Serena. "She's my baby cousin that Darien and I are taking care of."  
"Amy, you went over there. Did you see a little child?" asked Raye.  
"Oh yes," said Amy, who was reading a book, as they walked down the road. "She is adorable and quite sweet."  
"I want to see her," said Mina. "Can I come over?"  
"Maybe Darien will let us have a party," said Serena pushing a button on her watch. "Hey, Darien."  
"What is it, Serena?" asked Darien. "I'm at work make it quick."  
"Can we have a little get together tonight? Please," said Serena.  
"Come by my work and we'll talk about it," Darien said.  
"Okay," Serena said pushing another button and pointed the opposite way that the girls were starting to walk. "Well I've got to go this way."  
"Okay, call us when you know the answer," said Raye. "Bye."  
"Bye," said Amy and Mina.  
"See ya, Serena," said Lita.  
"Bye guys," said Serena.  
"Hey, Serena," said a voice.  
Serena looked behind her and saw Amara, Michelle, and Trista in their red convertible. "Hey guys," said Serena.  
"I see you went shopping," said Michelle.  
"Yeah, I got lots of things," Serena said.  
"Need a ride?" asked Amara.  
"Yeah thanks," said Serena as she hurried over to the car.  
Amara climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. Once Serena had all of her bags in the trunk, she climbed in the back with Trista. As they drove down the road, Michelle asked Serena if the girls had caught on about Kacy.  
"No," Serena said. "I'm going to talk to Darien about telling them."  
"How are you going to tell them?" asked Trista.  
"We're trying to have a party tonight but it's up to Darien," Serena said as they parked the car at a coffee shop. "Who wants soda?"  
The girls all climbed out of the car and entered the shop. There behind the counter was Darien. He was reading a textbook of medical terms when he noticed the girls. The coffee shop was practically empty except for a group of five young men who were dressed in all black suits with blue shirts and their hair were in a small ponytail.  
"Hey girls," he said kissing Serena on the forehead. "What do you need?"  
"Coffee," said Amara.  
"Hot tea," said Michelle.  
"Same," said Trista.  
"So what did you want to talk about, Serena?" asked Darien as he poured Amara a cup of coffee.  
"The girls want to come over and meet Kacy," Serena said. "Maybe this would be a good time to tell them about her."  
"Do you really want to do this?" asked Darien as he poured two cups of tea.  
"Yes I do," said Serena.  
"Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm off so I'll go shopping today and we'll have a party then," he said with a smile. "I get off early today since it's Friday. So I'll take you shopping, then we can go home, and start making preparations."  
Serena smiled as Darien brought her a glass of soda. After a couple minutes, the group of young men left the coffee shop. Michelle and Trista cleaned the few dishes that were in the back while Amara and Darien whipped down the tables. Darien locked up the shop as Serena and the others said their good byes.  
"Hope to see you all tomorrow at the party," said Serena.  
"We want to be there for support if the inner scouts give you a hard time," said Michelle.  
"See ya, meatball head," said Amara patting her on the head.  
"Bye," said Serena as they disappeared around the corner.  
"Ready to go shopping?" asked Darien as he put his coat on her shoulders.  
Serena nodded her head as they climbed into Darien's car. As they turned the corner to go to the store, Darien noticed the group of young men who were in the coffee shop earlier, were now standing on the street corner that was directly across from the shop. A chill ran down his spine as he watched them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The next day, Serena woke at quarter to noon by the sound of orders being given. When she looked beside her, she found Kacy sleeping soundly. She was dressed in her pretty pink nightgown that she loved dearly. Serena quietly and quickly climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe that was covered with bunnies. When she opened the door, all went quiet in the apartment.  
Michelle and Trista were in the kitchen making food, Amara and Darien were moving furniture to make room for everyone, and Hotaru was setting up a buffet on the kitchen counter and table. Everyone smiled as Serena closed the bedroom door.  
"What's going on?" asked Serena. "Why are you guys being so loud?"  
"Sorry, Serena, we didn't mean to wake you," said Darien as he walked over to her. "Everyone's trying to get things ready before five. Did you call the girls last night by the way?"  
"Yes I did," said Serena as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready."  
"Why don't you go back to bed and we'll wake you at three," said Michelle.  
"Okay," Serena said as she went back to bed.  
  
At three o'clock, Hotaru quietly slipped into the bedroom to wake Serena. Kacy was awake and watched Hotaru. The small child climbed off the bed and went into the living room. Hotaru smiled as she woke the sleeping princess.  
"Serena, it's time to get up," said Hotaru as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Princess Serenity."  
Serena moaned and rolled onto her back. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile formed across her face. "Is it three already?" she asked Hotaru.  
"Yes, ma'am," said Hotaru as she stood up. "Would you like me to get Kacy dressed for the party?"  
"Yes, thank you, Hotaru," said Serena climbing out of bed. "I bought her a pretty light pink dress yesterday with black shoes."  
"I'll get her ready," said Hotaru as she closed the bedroom door.  
Serena quickly showered and brushed her hair. While going through her closet, she chose a lovely, pale pink, tank dress that barely brushed her knees. As she slipped on her black high heals there was a knock on the door.  
She quickly stood up and opened the door. "Oh hello, Seiya," said Serena. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," said Seiya. "You look lovely tonight."  
"Thank you," Serena said blushing. "Is everyone else here?"  
"No, they decided to stay home and watch for whatever is lurking out there in the dark," said Seiya. "But her majesty wanted me to tell you that she sends her greeting."  
"Tell her hello for me too," Serena said as she exited the bedroom. "Have the Zodiac scouts arrived yet?"  
"Some of them," said Seiya. "I found four of them walking over here on my way so I gave them a lift."  
There standing beside the window was Lyne, Michelle, Alex, and Kei. Each was dressed in a different color outfit. Lyne was in a blood red tunic that was longer on one side than the other with a pair of black pants and black shoes. Her hair was bright and covered the sides of her face while setting off her red eyes and red shirt. Kei was wearing a pale yellow blouse with a knee long black skirt and a pair of black high heals with ankle straps. Her spiky golden hair glowed brightly in the dim lights. Alex was wearing a dark orange knee long jumper over a white t-shirt with a pair of black flat heal shoes. Her brown hair was French braided into two pigtails. Michelle was wearing a light blue tank top dress that barely touched her ankles with a pair of knee high black boots. Her golden blond hair was neatly rolled into a bun and pinned with chopsticks on the top of her head.  
"Princess Serenity," said Michelle noticing her. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," said Serena. "Come let me introduce you to the others here. This is Seiya, he's an old friend of mine."  
"How do you do?" said Alex.  
"Nice to meet you," said Kei and Michelle.  
"Hello," said Lyne.  
"This is Kei, she's the leader of the Zodiac scouts and Alex here is the second in command," said Serena. "This is Michelle and Lyne."  
"It's nice to meet such beautiful ladies," said Seiya with a smile.  
"Come along," said Serena as she led them over to the outer scouts.  
"Hello, Serena," said Trista.  
"Hey, meatball head," said Amara. "Who're they?"  
"These are a couple of the Zodiac scouts," said Serena. "This is Kei, she's the leader and Alex is the second in command. Then there's Lyne and Michelle."  
"Two Michelle's in the same room," said Amara. "This is going to be very confusing. You better stay with me the entire night." She pulled Michelle, of the outer scouts, closer to her.  
"You behave, Amara Ten'ou," spat Michelle as she stomped away.  
"What's wrong with Michelle?" asked Serena.  
"Amara's been picking on her for a couple hours cause she's having nightmares about someone stealing Amara's from her," said Trista.  
"Interesting," said Alex.  
"Not really," said Trista as she turned to Serena. "Tonight will be wonderful, princess."  
"Thank you, Trista," said Serena as she looked at the clock. "Only a hour before the girls arrive. Maybe we should go get them."  
"If you want I can go get them," said Darien.  
"We'll have Amara do it," said Serena hurrying over to the phone. "Amara, can you come in here for a moment please?"  
Amara followed Serena as she went into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Will you go pick up the girls for me if I have them all meet at Crown?" asked Serena. "I can calm Michelle down by the time you get back."  
Amara smiled and said, "Of course, meatball head. Do you want me to go now?"  
"Just let me call the girls and tell them," she said dialing.  
"Okay," said Amara as she sat on Serena's bed.  
"Hello," said a voice.  
"May I please speak to Mina?" asked Serena.  
"She's at a friend's house," said the voice.  
"May I ask whose house is she at?" asked Serena.  
"She's at Raye's house," said the voice.  
"Thank you, ma'am," said Serena as she hung up the phone and dialed another.  
"Hello," said a voice.  
"May I please speak to Amy?" asked Serena.  
"She's at a friend's house," said the voice.  
"Could you tell me whose house?"  
"She's at her friend Lita's house," said the voice.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Serena hung up the phone and dialed a number once again.  
"Hello," said a voice.  
"Hi, Lita," said Serena.  
"Oh hi, Serena," said Lita. "What do you need?"  
"Can you and Amy meet Raye and Mina at Crown so that Darien can being you guys over here?" asked Serena as she sat in a chair by the window.  
"Sure," said Lita. "Amy and I were just getting ready. Do you want us to call Raye and Mina?"  
"Mina's at Raye's just to let you know," said Serena.  
"All right," said Lita. "Hey, Amy. Hurry up we need to get down to Crown."  
"We'll see you guys in a little bit," said Serena. "Bye."  
"See ya there," said Lita as she and Serena hung up their phones.  
"What did Serena want?" asked Amy as she exited the bathroom wearing a thin strapped and see through nightgown that brushed her knees.  
"She want's us to go to Crown so that I guess Darien or someone can bring us over to their place," said Lita pushing back the sheets.  
"That's nice," said Amy. "Well I guess I better get in the shower."  
Lita stood up and walked over to her. "How about we take a shower together," she said. "Less water to waist."  
"Okay," said Amy with a bright smile on her face.  
The two girls hurried into the bathroom and into the shower.  
"So do you want me to go now?" asked Amara.  
"Yes, by the time you get there the girls will be either on their way or just leaving," said Serena with a smile.  
"You okay, Serena?" asked Amara.  
"I'm fine," she said as she stood up. "You should go."  
"Of course," said Amara as she led Serena back into the living room. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
"Okay," said Serena as she closed the front door.  
"Where's Amara going?" asked Michelle.  
"She's going to go pick up the girls," Serena said.  
"Okay," said Michelle as she sipped at a cup of hot tea in her hand. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
After Amara had picked up the inner scouts, she called Serena to let her and the others know that they were on their way. Serena quickly fixed Kacy's dress and hair before taking her into her bedroom. Everyone took a seat around the room and waited. Amara knocked on the door and then entered.  
"Welcome back, Amara," said Michelle with a smile.  
"I'm glad to see that smile's back," said Amara as she held the door open for the inner scouts. "Sorry about earlier."  
"It's okay," said Michelle.  
"Hey guys," said Serena, once she saw the scouts. "I'm glad that you all could make it."  
"Of course we made it," said Mina, wearing a pale orange halter-top dress that fell below her knees and a pair of black high heals. "We wanted to hang out with our friends and meet Kacy."  
"Well take a seat and I'll get her," said Serena as she hurried to her daughter's bedroom.  
Mina, Raye, and Amy sat down on the loveseat while Lita stood behind Amy. Raye was wearing a blood red tank top with a knee long black skirt and a pair of black high heals. Amy was wearing a thin strapped black dress that just barely brushed her knees along with a pair of black Mary Jane's. Lita was wearing a green tie back halter-top dress that landed in the middle of her thighs with a pair of dark green high heals with straps that wrapped around her ankles.  
The door to Kacy's room opened and Serena slowly exited the room holding the small child in her arms. Kacy looked around the room with a wide and bright smile on her face. Serena set the small child on the floor with her hand on shoulder.  
"Go on introduce yourself," said Serena.  
Kacy looked at her mother and then at her father. Darien nodded with approval. She quickly looked about the room at the outer scouts and the four Zodiac scouts that were standing by the window. After a moment, Kacy stepped forward and looked at the inner scouts.  
"My name is Kacy Emilie Shields," she said with a curtsy. "Thank you for coming here tonight to meet me."  
The room fell silent. Raye's face went from surprised to angry while the others' remained on surprised. Kacy looked at her parents and then at the inner scouts. She could feel the tension in the air and it disturbed her greatly, but she knew that her parents had kept her a secret from their friends for a long time.  
Kacy walked over to the inner scouts and looked at them. "Please don't be mad at my mommy and daddy," the small child said putting her hands together. "They didn't mean to keep me a secret from you all. They were just afraid of what would happen."  
"Kacy, come here please," said Serena.  
Her daughter turned to go back to her mother when Mina grabbed her wrist. The small child turned around and looked at the young lady's face. Mina carefully picked Kacy up and gave her a hug.  
"Oh, Kacy," said Mina. "You are so sweet. We could never hate your mother and father for what they did. It will take us a while to understand why they did what they did, but we still love them. Well maybe not Raye."  
Everyone looked at Raye and held their breath. She was a deep red color and the expression on her face was that of murder. Then a small smile crept across her face. The air went still and felt sticky.  
"She's adorable," said Raye with a smile. "Looks just like you two."  
"Thanks, Raye," said Serena. "I bet she would love to get to know her Aunt Raye and everyone else."  
"How about we set something up for tomorrow," said Mina.  
"Not tomorrow, unless you want to watch her tomorrow," said Serena. "Darien and I are taking a day off from her to relax and enjoy each other."  
"We were going to leave her with Hotaru," said Michelle, "but she's got music lessons tomorrow."  
"We'd love to watch her," said Raye and Mina together.  
"Now I'm afraid," said Kei.  
"Don't worry," said Amy. "These two are just like children themselves."  
"We're going to have to play the parents, Amy," said Lita. "Again."  
"We can handle them," Amy said looking up at her lover. "We always have."  
"True," said Lita.  
"Well everyone, enjoy the party," said Serena.  
For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed himself or herself. The inner scouts and the Zodiac scouts seemed to be getting along until Raye brought up the subject of her father. Michelle and Alex stalked away to the window and looked at the night sky while Lyne and Kei argued.  
"Look, Raye," said Kei. "Your lucky to have even one parent alive."  
"What does that mean?" spat Raye.  
"None of the Zodiac scouts have parents, Raye," said Serena calmly. "They have all been orphaned by one thing or another. Some of them have had it harder than the others, but they all live in harmony with each other."  
"Whoa," said Mina. "I've never heard you speak like that, Serena."  
"You learn patience when you have a child," said Serena with a smile. "There's never been a need to yell or get upset with Kacy since she was born. So I've learned to take on a calm and collective approach to things."  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise and the room went black. Mina held Kacy close to her body until the lights came back on. There in the middle of the floor was a black orb floating three feet from the ground. The top opened and a small hallow gram picture of a young man appeared.  
The young man had jet-black hair that reached the middle of his back. His eyes were hard as ice as he turned towards Serena and Darien. A cold and cruel smile crept across the young man's face as he looked at Serena. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Why hello, Princess Serenity," the young man said eyeing her.  
Serena crossed her hands over her bosom and glared at him. "Who are you?" she hissed.  
"You don't remember me? My dear princess, I was the one who delayed you from getting to the fight that would have killed your friends if your knight in shining armor hadn't showed up," he said. "My name is Jordan. I am the leader of the death squad. Your family killed my parents."  
A scene flashed into Serena's mind. There before her stood a young man with long black hair. He engaged her in battle and wasted her time until it was too late. Serena grabbed her head and glared at him.  
"You monster," she hissed. "I thought you were dead."  
"You can't kill me," he laughed. "I have something of yours by the way that I think you might want back."  
There was a scream and then Rini appeared. Gagged and tied. "I found her wandering in the park a couple days ago and thought she was so cute," he said, "I just had to have her for myself."  
Jordan turned to Rini and grabbed her still developing breast. The small pink haired child squeezed her eyes shut. "Rini!" cried Serena falling to her knees. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"  
He released the young girl and smiled. "I'll give her back if you and only you meet me at Tokyo tower tonight at midnight," he said wrapping his hand around her shoulders. "If you come with anyone. I'll do worse than what you have seen."  
The black orb closed its top and left the apartment through the window. The room once again went cold and everyone was back in their street cloths. Serena broke down in tears and was overwhelmed with both anger and fear.  
The room was silent for a long time before anyone spoke. Darien scooped Serena into his arms and took her to their bedroom. Soon she was sound asleep with tear streaks down the sides of her face.  
"We've got to do something," said Mina, when Darien emerged from the bedroom. "If we don't then we may never see Rini again."  
Kacy and Hotaru were standing at the window when Hotaru noticed something about the small child. Her eyes were not the dark blue that they had always been, but now they were a silvery blue color. Hotaru stared into the silvery blue eyes and saw someone other than Kacy inside the body of the small child.  
"Who are you?" whispered Hotaru.  
"My name is Lexi," said the small child. "I am the protector of mankind. Born into this vessel to help you in your quest for peace."  
"I see," said Hotaru. "What is your first move?"  
"Go wake up the princess, I must speak with you all before anything goes further than it already has," she said. "Once you have Serena up and seated, transform into Sailor Saturn."  
"Of course," Hotaru said standing up.  
Kacy, or should I say Lexi, moved to the center of the room and waited for Serena and Hotaru. A few minutes later, Hotaru emerged from the bedroom with Serena. Once Serena was seated, Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn.  
"Hotaru, why did you transform?" squawked Amara.  
"It was at my request," said Lexi.  
"Kacy, what are you talking about?" asked Serena.  
"I am not Kacy at the moment, Serenity," Lexi said as she transformed into a young lady of sixteen with long curly blond hair and silvery blue eyes. "My name is Lexi. I am the Protector of Mankind."  
Lexi was dressed in a silver dress with blue trim that brushed the top of her kneecaps. The chest of the dress was laced up with a blue cord. She wore a pair of silver high heals.  
"I know you," said Trista. "Your name is Madam Lexi. But no one has ever seen you in your true form."  
"That's because I have not true form," Lexi said. "I am born in a new body each time I am needed."  
"But why were you born in the body of our daughter?" asked Darien.  
"I chose you because of who you are," said Lexi. "Please, would all of you transform."  
"Of course," said Serena.  
Each scout transformed and returned to their seat. "We're going to need the rest of the Zodiacs and the Star Lights," said Lexi, closing her eyes and drawing a star with her finger. "Bring forth the rest of the Zodiacs and Star Lights to increase our numbers."  
Suddenly, the remaining eight Zodiac scouts and three Star Lights appeared before them. "Where are we?" asked Sarah.  
"Your all in Darien's apartment," said Kei.  
"Why?" asked Yaten.  
"Rini has been kidnapped," said Seiya.  
"We have to save her," said Mina.  
"If you all take your seats, I will be glad to explain what we are going to do in order to save a young life," said Lexi.  
Everyone took their seats and listened as Lexi explained how to get Rini back. After about an hour of explaining the plan, they were ready to go. "Does everyone understand what they have to do?" asked Lexi.  
"Yes," everyone said.  
"All right," she said. "Let's go. Everyone gather around me and hold hands."  
After all of the scouts had transformed, they joined hands and formed a circle around Lexi. Once again she drew a star with her finger and said, "Heavens above send us to Tokyo Tower and let our appearance be unnoticed."  
The floor below them disappeared and was replaced with concrete. With a blink of an eye, they went from the apartment to Tokyo Tower. The cold night breeze played with their hair and uniforms as they stood there.  
"Okay, Serenity, now go inside and we'll attack when he makes his move," Lexi said.  
"All right," said Serena, as she walked into Tokyo Tower.  
The darkness engulfed Serena as she entered the Tower. A soft dinging sound came from her left as the elevator opened. Quickly, she entered the elevator and waited for whatever came next. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The elevator finally came to a stop at the observation deck to the tower. Slowly, the elevator doors opened to reveal Rini unconscience, with her arms tied behind the back of a chair. Serena moved quickly towards Rini, but stopped when she noticed something move in the shadows.  
"Who's there?" asked Serena. "Whoever you are, show yourself."  
"Welcome, princess," said a voice. "We've been expecting you."  
The same young man, who had appeared in the message, stepped into the moonlight. It was Jordan. His hair shined in the light and his eyes sparkled. A sly smiled was plastered from ear to ear on his pale face.  
"I see you came alone," said Jordan. "You must value this young girl's life."  
He moved beside the pink haired girl and ran his hand across her shoulders. Serena clenched her teeth as she watched him. His smile widened as he saw the disgust on Serena's face.  
"Give her to me now," demanded Serena. "I came like you said and alone none the less."  
Jordan chuckled and looked at her. "I want you to do something for me," he said.  
"What would that be?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"Call forth the one known as Lexi, the mistress of all creation," he said, pointing at her.  
"What do you want with her?" she asked.  
"That is between her and me," he said. "Now call her forth."  
"No need to yell," said a gentle voice. A soft glowing orb floated in the room for a few moments before taking on the shape of Lexi. "First, let the girl go. This is between you and me."  
"Okay whatever you say," said Jordan, as he untied Rini from the chair.  
The small pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes and looked about the room. "Where am I?" she asked, noticing Jordan. "Not you again."  
"Rini," called Serena with a smile.  
"Mother," said Rini, rushing into her mother's arms. "I've missed you."  
"I'm so glad you're okay," said Serena.  
"Sailor Moon, take the child and leave before anything happens to either of you," said Lexi.  
"Thank you, Lexi," said Serena as she jumped out a near by window with Rini in her arms.  
"What was that?" asked Raye, looking up.  
"It's Serena," said Tory, pointing to the falling scouts. "And she's got something in her arms."  
"She's got Rini," said Darien, as they landed before the large group of scouts.  
"Where's Lexi?" asked Trista.  
"She's up there with Jordan still," said Serena, looking up at the tower.  
  
Jordan laughed as he sat down in the chair where Rini was tied up. Lexi frowned as she waited for him to make his next move. A soft clicking noise was coming closer as they stood there in the room.  
"Where is everyone?" asked Lexi. "I know you've got them around here somewhere."  
"There right here," said Jordan.  
With a wave of his arm, four young men with jet-black hair pulled back into ponytails dressed in black suits appeared out of no where. They stood behind Jordan like zombies that had just been brought back from the dead.  
"Now I know where I know you from," said Lexi.  
"Where would that be?" asked Jordan with a sly smile as he eyes Lexi.  
"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were talking about you and your goons last night and how you were watching them at that café," she said. "Well I'm afraid I can't allow you to live. Or else you would destroy all of my work."  
"That's exactly what we plan to do once you're out of the way," said one of the zombie guys.  
"Well too bad," said Lexi, as she began to slip her dress off her shoulders.  
In a flash, Jordan was behind Lexi with his arms wrapped about her body. One arm was about her waist, while the other was across her bosom. He pressed his face against her own and tenderly kissed her cheek.  
"Your not going to get away with this you know," said Jordan, pressing against her.  
"That's what you think," said Lexi, closing her eyes. "You fell into my trap."  
Jordan's eyes widened as Lexi's body began to glow a silvery blue. Before Jordan or his zombie like men could do anything, Lexi exploded. Killing the enemies and dissolving their bodies.  
Outside, the scouts took cover as shards of glass fell from the windows above. Lexi, unhurt, appeared moments after the glass had finished falling. Everyone stood in wonder at what had happened.  
"They're gone," she said with a smile. "You no longer have to worry about them."  
"Thank you, Lexi," said Serena as she gave the young maiden a hug. "Can we have Kacy back now."  
Lexi looked at her with teary eyes. "I wish I could, but she is now apart of me and now that my business is done with I must leave," she said. "I am sorry, but she was not meant to stay here long."  
"We understand," said Darien.  
"I have erased her from everyone's minds except for you and the scouts," Lexi said, as she began to fade. "Good bye and know that I will always watch over you."  
And with that, Lexi disappeared. She never returned to see the scouts, but on occasion Serena would receive a little letter on glittery black-blue paper from their mysterious guardian.  
Everyone moved on with their lives and many years later, Serena and Darien were married and crowned the rulers of Earth in Crystal Tokyo. Rini was born soon after along with the children of all the other scouts.  
  
The End  
La Fin  
Ano Owari  
  
()() (*,~) Thank you all for reading this fanfic...sorry that it was so long. (( . )) Please be sure to read and respond to my other stories. (")(") Be sure to keep checking back for other grand adventures. 


End file.
